L'enigme de la prophétie
by xaebhal
Summary: Harry en 7eme année : chapitre 16 enfin en ligne...(comme tout le monde je suis nul pour les résumés... alors j'en met pas;)
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent (Dommage, c'était rudement bien pensé). Par contre l'histoire est de moi ainsi que les nouveaux persos (pour l'instant juste Eldyn Obys). Toutes ressemblance avec la réalité serait fortuite et indépendant de ma volonté, quoique.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Douleur  
  
La jeune fille quitta son livre des yeux quelques secondes En entendant trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Jeune homme de 17 ans.  
  
Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, essayant d'y remettre de l'ordre en vain. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré à la gare de King's Cross, presque six ans plus tôt, il avait toujours eu les cheveux ébouriffés. Durant un instant, elle vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son front, avant qu'une mèche de cheveux ne vienne la couvrir. Les yeux verts du jeune homme balayèrent la petite chambre. Il n'état jamais venu dans la chambre de la jeune fille, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait passé ses vacances au Terrier. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur son lit. Le regard de Harry croisa celui de la jeune fille, qui rougit et détourna le regard. Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration.  
  
- Bonsoir Ginny, murmura-t-il.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
- Tu ne dors pas encore?  
  
- Non je lisais un livre sur la métamorphose.  
  
- "Les plus grands Animagi, conseils, méthodes", lut-il sur la couverture.  
  
- Oui je m'intéresse à la métamorphose humaine.  
  
- Hm, dit il en hochant la tête. Dis moi, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais l'écharpe que j'ai eue à noël, l'année dernière, elle venait de toi?  
  
- Oui... Elle a un sort spécial qui t'empêche d'avoir froid, quelle que soit la température extérieure.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis ce cadeau.  
  
- Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il venait de moi!  
  
- Je l'avais deviné. Surtout quand je l'ai mit la première fois, pendant cinq minutes, tu n'as pas arrêté de le fixer.  
  
- Je m'inquiétais de savoir si ça te plaisait.  
  
- Elle m'a beaucoup plus.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment en silence, se regardant l'un l'autre.  
  
- Pourquoi es tu venu me voir?  
  
- Je voulais te parler  
  
- De quoi?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste te parler.  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Oui. J'avais envie d'être avec toi. Ecoutes Ginny. Je crois que mes sentiments ont beaucoup évolué. Avant je ne te voyais que comme la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami, un peu maladroite et intimidée par ma réputation. Mais plus je te voyais et plus je devinais qui ce cachait derrière ces longs cheveux roux et ces doux yeux noisette. Une jeune fille amusante, intelligente, avec beaucoup de force.  
  
- Harry, je...  
  
Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la rouquine. Puis il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon, alors que son amie rougissait. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Harry hésita un dixième de seconde avant de déposer un timide baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage de sa compagne. Celle-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, et laissa s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte un léger soupir. Le jeune attrapeur passa sa main dans le dos de son amie et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient allongés sur le lit de la jeune Weasley. Entre deux baisers, Harry murmura à l'oreille de Ginny les trois mots qui le hantaient depuis quelques semaines :  
  
- Je t'aime Ginny.  
  
Il sentit les bras de la jeune fille l'entourer. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Les mains de la rouquine caressaient le dos du jeune homme alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.  
  
- Moi aussi, lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Une heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient allongés sous les couvertures. Ginny, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier essaya de sortir du lit sans réveiller la jeune fille mais celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Il faut que j'y aille, lui murmura-t-il. Sinon Ron va se poser des questions. Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter l'idée qu'on soit ensemble. Tu le connais.  
  
La fille hocha la tête. Puis elle prit la main de son petit ami et l'attira vers elle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit dans un long baiser passionné. Le jeune caressa la joue de la jeune fille, récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La goule qui vivait dans le grenier, juste au dessus de la chambre de son meilleur ami, était en train de faire un vacarme horrible en frappant sur des objets métallique. Il regarda autour de lui. Ron était déjà levé semblait-il. Il mit rapidement ses lunettes et sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. Le souvenir de la soirée précédente lui amena un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut devant la chambre de Ginny, il frappa trois petits coups. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage de la jeune Weasley. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rougit et évita son regard, les yeux baissés vers le sol.  
  
- Harry je... commença-t-elle. Viens entre, ajouta-t-elle en le tirant dans la chambre.  
  
- Ginny qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda le jeune garçon en voyant le visage de son amie.  
  
- Harry. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise hier soir.  
  
- Quoi? Mais tu...  
  
- Ecoutes, je n'étais pas moi-même hier soir. Je crois que je n'ai pas pu te résister, et j'ai cru que mes sentiments étaient les mêmes que les tiens. Mais cette nuit j'ai réfléchis à propos de toi. Je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier soir était juste un égarement.  
  
- Mais Ginny... Je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Hier tu... et maintenant tu me dis que c'était juste un égarement  
  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle en tournant le dos à Harry.  
  
Ce dernier resta quelques instants à la regarder, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais il n'en était rien.  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre, le moral au plus bas. En quelques minutes il avait perdu le bonheur qu'il venait de trouver.  
  
***  
  
Deux jours plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry. Mais même les cadeaux de ses amis, même la présence d'Hermione qui était venue au Terrier spécialement pour cette occasion, n'avaient suffit à alléger sa peine. Il réussit à montrer un sourire triste en ouvrant ses cadeaux et en voyant l'immense gâteau qu'avaient préparé Mrs Weasley, mais Ron et Hermione se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur ami. Le soir même, dans la chambre de Ron, ils essayèrent d'en savoir plus.  
  
- Harry, pourquoi tu fais la tête? demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne fais pas la tête.  
  
- Harry ne ment pas. Tu n'as pas souris de la journée, tu n'as presque pas touché à ton gâteau d'anniversaire. C'est à peine si tu as dit deux mots dans la journée. Depuis deux jours tu n'est plus le même. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.  
  
- C'est... Ron je ne peux pas te le dire ou sinon tu vas m'en vouloir.  
  
- C'est à propos de Ginny, n'est-ce pas, répondit ce dernier.  
  
Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers son ami.  
  
- Comment tu...  
  
- Harry, il y a deux jours tu as passé une heure et demi dans la chambre de Ginny. Et quand tu es venu te coucher j'ai bien vu ton sourire. Même si je n'ai rien dit, je savais ce qui c'était passé. Et puis Ginny essaye de t'éviter depuis ce soir là et j'ai bien vu qu'elle non plus n'était pas dans son assiette.  
  
Harry regarda le rouquin puis Hermione. Il poussa un soupir puis leur raconta ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Ginny.  
  
- Et le lendemain matin, elle m'as annoncé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un égarement, conclut-il. Qu'elle... qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.  
  
Hermione passa un bras autour de son ami pour le consoler.  
  
- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas aimé que je l'embrasse. Ou que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... Je ne sais pas. Hermione, tu es une fille, pourquoi elle m'a jeté comme ça.  
  
- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas à sa place. Je ne crois pas que son brusque changement d'avis vienne de toi. Essayes d'oublier ça.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. Mets toi ça dans le crâne Hermione, s'écria-t-il. JE NE PEUX PAS! Je l'aime. JE L'AIME! Je ne peux pas l'oublier comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Elle m'a embrassé. Elle m'aime... Elle me l'a dit... Elle...  
  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase et fondit en larme. Hermione voulut dire quelque chose pour l'apaiser mais Ron l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce.  
  
Pendant le reste des vacances, Harry resta dans la chambre de Ron, assis devant la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne parlait à presque personne, et ne mangeait presque plus.  
  
***  
  
Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, Ron vint demander à Harry s'il voulait l'accompagner au chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin pour leur septième année à Poudlard.  
  
- Est-ce que Ginny vient aussi? demanda-t-il.  
  
Ron hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Harry détourna alors les yeux.  
  
- Harry! Tu ne peux tout de même pas rester comme ça, comme un mort vivant. Tu ne manges presque plus. Je peux comprendre que tu souffres mais...  
  
- Si tu comprends que je souffre, coupa-t-il, alors ne m'oblige pas à être avec elle. Elle sera à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pourrais pas l'embrasser, ni même regarder les vitrines avec elle, main dans la main.  
  
- Harry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander une explication?  
  
- Aller lui demander une explication, dit-il sarcastique. Bien sur. Ginny, pourquoi m'as tu largué comme une grosse bouse? Inutile d'aller lui demander. Elle ne m'aime pas.  
  
- Tu te trompes. Elle ne parle plus à personne. Elle a perdu son sourire habituel. Crois moi elle n'arrive pas à supporter de te voir ainsi. Et Hermione et moi non plus.  
  
Harry resta sans rien dire quelques instants, puis regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.  
  
- D'accord, je viens.  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Mrs Weasley étaient sur le chemin de traverse. A la surprise de tout le monde, Harry avait le sourire et plaisantait avec ses amis, et même avec Ginny. Cette dernière semblait la plus mal à l'aise face à ce changement chez le jeune attrapeur.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Weasley décida de partir renouveler la garde robe des élèves ("Comme ils Grandissent vite à cet âge!"), laissant les quatre jeunes gens Devant la boutique d'antiquité de MR Siltin. Harry et Ron restèrent plusieurs secondes à regarder un vieux balai, daté de 1473, posé dans un coin de la vitrine. D'après l'étiquette, il avait été utilisé lors de la finale de la première Coupe du monde de Quidditch*. Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes filles regardaient les grimoires écossais, dont certains avaient plus de 1000 ans. Harry sentit alors une présence derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna pour découvrir un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux bruns dévisagèrent Harry. Ce dernier recula devant le visage de l'inconnu, qui lui paraissait étrangement familier, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Le regard de l'étranger se posa sur le front du gryffondor, là où il avait sa cicatrice.  
  
- Harry Potter... murmura, presque pour lui même, l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
  
- Oui, répondit machinalement Harry. Qui êtes vous?  
  
- Je m'appelle Eldyn Obys.  
  
L'homme parlait avec un fort accent qui rappela à Harry les élèves de Beauxbatons.  
  
- Ainsi tu es Harry Potter, le fils de James...  
  
- Vous connaissiez mon père, demanda le jeune homme, intéressé.  
  
- Oui. Tiens, prends ceci. En disant ces mots l'homme sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le glissa dans les mains de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci examina le paquet en demanda.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et pourquoi me donnez vous cela?  
  
Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Eldyn avait disparu dans la foule. Il tapota sur l'épaule de Ron qui était resté devant le balai, lisant le petit papier qui expliquait ses origines.  
  
- Harry! Tu te rends compte. Ce balai a appartenu à un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Transylvanie qui a été métamorphosé en putois pendant le match*.  
  
- Ron. Tu connais un Eldyn Obys?  
  
- Non, qui c'est?  
  
- Un sorcier qui était la il y a une minute. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait mon père. Et il m'a donné ça.  
  
- Ne l'ouvre pas Harry, s'écria Hermione, qui s'était approché. C'est sûrement un piège.  
  
- Un piège de qui Hermione. Voldemort est mort l'année dernière et presque tous les mangemorts ont été enfermés à Azkaban.  
  
- Oui presque. Mais c'est peut-être un partisan de Tu-sais-qui qui veut venger son maître.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien mais glissa le paquet dans sa poche.  
  
- Je ne l'ouvrirai pas, dit-il.  
  
"Pas tout de suite" pensa-t-il.  
  
***  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voila c'est le premier chapitre, la suite viendra bientôt.  
  
* D'après "Le Quidditch à travers les âges". 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités dans cette fanfic (excepté Eldyn Obys) ne sont ma propriété. Ils ont été inventé par J.K.Rowling et lui appartiennent. Par contre l'histoire est sorite de mon cerveau fertile et encombré. Et si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire (critiques ou compliment), une petite review ça fait pas de mal. PS : Merci beaucoup à Olivier qui a été le premier à reviewer (je sais pas si ça existe comme verbe ça. ;-) ) Bonne lecture  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Au matin du premier septembre, alors que le soleil venait de se lever, l'agitation régnait dans la maison Weasley. Harry et Ron, qui avaient passer la soirée précédente à jouer aux échecs plutôt que de ranger leurs affaires, essayaient de récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur année à Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny, quant à elle, attendaient en bas de l'escalier, leurs malles prêtes.  
  
- Je leur avais dit de s'y prendre hier soir mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, dit calmement Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Ginny.  
  
Finalement, les deux garçons descendirent les bras chargés. Soudain Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu de l'escalier, faisant s'arrêter Ron, et s'exclama.  
  
- Comment allons nous aller à la gare? Par la poudre de cheminette?  
  
- Non, répondit Ron. Papa a prévu autre chose. Mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi.  
  
A ce moment, Mr Weasley entra avec un grand sourire, aux lèvres.  
  
- C'est prêt, annonça-t-il, le regard énigmatique.  
  
Il précéda les quatre adolescents à l'extérieur où les attendaient une Limousine noire flambant neuve. Ron et Ginny regardèrent ébahis leur père, tandis que Harry et Hermione s'approchait de la voiture pour regarder l'intérieur.  
  
- Papa ! s'exclama Ron. D'où sort cette voiture?  
  
- J'ai eu une augmentation. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail l'année dernière. Les Mangemorts commençaient à envahir le monde Moldu, et il y a eu beaucoup d'objets Moldus qui ont été ensorcelés. Le ministère a décidé de récompenser la plupart d'entre nous. Et certains ont eu droit à une voiture de fonction.  
  
- C'est génial, s'écria le jeune rouquin. J'imagine d'ici la tête que Malefoy fera en voyant ça.  
  
- Je ne sais pas s'il viendra, rétorqua Harry. Son père est mort en même temps que Voldemort.  
  
En entendant ce nom, tous les sorciers frissonnèrent. Le jeune homme s'écria, mi-amusé, mi-énervé :  
  
- Mince! Voldemort est mort sous mes yeux. Et La plupart des Mangemorts ont été tués ou emmenés à Azcaban. Pourquoi vous avez encore peur de son nom?  
  
- C'est juste une habitude, grommela Mr Weasley. Bon, tout le monde en voiture, ou vous allez êtres en retard à la gare.  
  
Les quatre Gryffondor mirent leurs malles dans le coffre de la limousine puis s'installèrent à l'intérieur, avec les cages d'Hedwige et de Coq. Pattenrond quant à lui s'installa sur les genoux d'Hermione.  
  
- Wow! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix en voyant le minibar rempli de Bierraubeur et les tiroirs pleins de confiseries - chocogrenouilles, fizzwizzbizz et dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue - au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui se jeta dessus sous le regard blasé de ses amis.  
  
- Sérieusement, Ron, tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre, demanda Ginny.  
  
- Non mais c'est la seule faim que je peux calmer pour l'instant.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? demanda la rouquine.  
  
Aussitôt les joues de son frère rougirent jusqu'à prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux.  
  
- Heu... Rien... marmonna-t-il.  
  
Harry, comprenant les pensées de son ami, éclata de rire. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux. Ginny fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à l'attrapeur. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille détourna rapidement les yeux, ce qui fit se serrer le coeur du jeune homme.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la gare de King's Cross. Ils récupérèrent leurs malles dans le coffre de la limousine et se dirigèrent vers le quai 9. L'un après l'autre, ils s'appuyèrent innocemment sur la barrière et passèrent ainsi sur le quai 9 3/4. Ils laissèrent leurs bagages dans la soute et cherchèrent un compartiment de libre.  
  
A onze heures pile, le train se mit en marche, emmenant les élèves vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque, vers le milieu du voyage, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent le compartiment pour discuter de "sujets qui n'intéresseraient pas les deux mâles que vous êtes", Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :  
  
- Dis, tu as ouvert le paquet que t'as donné ce type sur le Chemin de traverse.  
  
- Oui, répondit l'intéressé en sortant de ses pensées.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
  
- Une boite, dit le jeune homme en retirant de sa poche un petit coffre d'acajou avec une serrure en or. Il y avait sur la boite des inscriptions gravées dans une langue étrangère. Elle est fermée. J'ai bien essayé de l'ouvrir avec quelques sortilèges mais rien ne marche.  
  
- Pas même Alohomora?  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- Bizarre soupira le rouquin.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il de si bizarre Weasley, demanda une voix que les deux jeunes gens connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir entendu proférer les pires insultes durant leurs cinq précédentes années à quatre  
  
- Malefoy, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet, et les deux garçons qui le suivaient, Crabe et Goyle, rirent bêtement.  
  
- Quelle synchronisation s'écria le Serpentard sarcastique. Au fait Potter, ce n'est pas trop dur de se faire jeter par la soeur de son meilleur ami au bout d'une heure et demie. Je pense que tu as du battre le record de rapidité!  
  
Harry commença à rougir de honte et de colère. Il sortit sa baguette en même temps que Ron. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, trois baguette jaillirent dans les mains de Malefoy et de ses gardes du corps. Harry grimaça. Ils étaient à trois contre deux, même si Crabe et Goyle n'étaient pas très doués en duels. Malefoy arriva rapidement à la même conclusion. Le nombre jouait en sa faveur.  
  
- Alors Potter. Comment compte tu t'en sortir cette fois? Pas de professeur pour te sauver.  
  
Le cerveau du jeune attrapeur réfléchi à toute allure, cherchant un moyen d'éviter un massacre. Il savait que les Serpentards n'hésiteraient pas à user de ce qu'ils connaissaient de pire. Son regard croisa celui de Draco dans lequel il lut un mélange de peur, d'excitation et de haine. Mais en même temps il y avait... autre chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais cela l'intrigua, et même l'inquiéta. Soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers le plafond du wagon, juste au dessus des trois Serpentards.  
  
- Aqua Tumbare, cria-t-il.  
  
Avant que ses opposants ne riposte, des trombes d'eaux se déversèrent sur eux. En quelques secondes ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Crabe et Goyle échangèrent un regard avant de s'enfuir, laissant Malefoy seul. Ce dernier avait à présent deux baguettes pointées sur lui. Il retint une insulte et baissa sa baguette.  
  
- Tu me le paiera Potter, grogna-t-il avant de sortir.  
  
Ron regarda son ami, admiratif.  
  
- Aquare Tumban? Mais il sort d'où ce sort?*  
  
- Aqua Tumbare, le corrigea Harry. Je l'ai appris pendant la coupe des trois sorciers. Hermione pensait que ça me serait utile.  
  
- Elle a eu raison. C'est très utile contre Malefoy. Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes.  
  
A ce moment, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans le compartiment, un sourire étonné sur les lèvres.  
  
- On vient de voir Crabe et Goyle trempés comme s'ils sortaient du Lac, dit la rouquine.  
  
- Et Malefoy les suivait dans le même état. Et il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. On a suivi leurs traces qui mènent jusqu'ici, compléta Hermione. Que s'est-il passé.  
  
- Aqua Tumbare, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
Aussitôt Hermione éclata de rire. Ginny la regarda interloquée.  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, demanda-t-elle alors que son frère commençait à rire avec son amie.  
  
- Bien sur, répondit doucement Harry. Aqua Tumbare est un sort pour faire pleuvoir où tu veux quand tu veux. L'effet est quand même limité dans le temps et l'espace mais ça a suffit pour décourager Malefoy et ses deux gorilles de nous embêter.  
  
Ginny commença à sourire, et fit un clin d'oeil à l'attrapeur. En voyant cela, ce dernier sentit son coeur se serrer. Si elle ne l'avait pas jeté plusieurs jours plus tôt, ce clin d'oeil aurait pu signifier autre chose. Il détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.  
  
Il sentit une larme lui venir aux yeux. Mais il se retint de pleurer. Les larmes n'arrangeraient rien pour lui et Ginny, et ne pourraient pas changer les sentiments que li portait la rouquine. Elles ne pouvaient pas le ramener en arrière jusqu'à cette nuit où il l'avait embrassé.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'enfouir sa douleur et ses larmes au plus profond de lui même. S'il réagissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ginny le regarder, l'année serait beaucoup plus difficile. Lorsqu'il fut calmé quelques instants plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir trois regards braqués sur lui. Il avait complètement oublié ses compagnons de voyages qui le regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement.  
  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant visiblement dire quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment. Ron s'avança vers lui et demanda :  
  
- Ca va Harry?  
  
- Bien sur, rétorqua ce dernier. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas.  
  
A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Ginny sortit précipitamment du compartiment. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, interloqués.  
  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, murmura le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Elle secoua la tête avant de partir à la suite de Ginny.  
  
- Ron, c'est quand même elle qui m'a jeté non?  
  
Son ami haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.  
  
- Que veux tu que je te dise. De toute façon Ginny est bizarre ces derniers temps. Une fois par mois elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et ne parle à personne sauf à Maman.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione revinrent dans le compartiment, mais le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence absolu.  
  
Une fois le Poudlard Express arrivé à la gare de Pré au Lard, les quatre jeunes gens prirent une calèche qui les conduisit jusqu'au château de Poudlard, où une nouvelle année les attendait.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque les quatre camarades entrèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était déjà à moitié pleine. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et Harry tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Comme chaque année, ils devaient avoir un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, il y avait un sorcier qu'il ne reconnut pas, discutant avec Dumbledore.  
  
Il était vêtu d'une robe bleue sombre, aux manches noirs parsemées de runes celtiques. Il portait sur la tête une sorte de capuchon assortie à la couleur de sa robe qui recouvrait toute la partie supérieure de son visage. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les traits du nouveau professeur, en vain.  
  
C'est à ce moment que le professeur Mc Gonagall entra, suivie d'une trentaine d'élèves qui entraient en première année. La plupart jetaient des regards inquiets autour d'eux, ou admiraient la beauté du faux plafond qui représentait une nuit étoilée. Certains chuchotaient entre eux, redoutant les épreuves qu'ils pensaient subir. Tous les ans c'était la même chose. Les anciens racontaient des horreurs sur la cérémonie de Répartition. Heureusement cette épreuve était beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi s'attendent la plupart des nouveaux élèves.  
  
Le professeur de Métamorphose s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs où attendaient un parchemin avec la liste des noms, et le Choixpeau qui répartissait les élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
Le Choixpeau commença à s'agiter. Il toussota deux fois pour s'éclaircir la gorge (Non, pensa Harry, il n'a pas de gorge), puis commença à parler d'un ton monocorde.  
  
Chaque année dans vos pensées, Je peux lire tous vos secrets, Vos défauts, vos qualités, Pour choisir vos destinées.  
  
Où donc allez vous aller ? C'est à moi de décider.  
  
Des quatre maisons présentées, Je sais laquelle vous sied.  
  
Pour les ambitieux, les rusés, Serpentard est le choix parfait.  
  
Les courageux, forts de l'amitié, A Gryffondor poseront leurs pieds.  
  
Une soif de connaissance à calmer, Seul Serdaigle pourra l'apaiser.  
  
Pouffsoufle aime la loyauté, Et le travail acharné.  
  
Venez donc à moi vous confier, Sur votre chef laissez moi me poser, Lire en vous, où vos pas sont tracés, Choisir quelle voie vous est réservée.  
  
Une fois le poème terminé, tous les élèves applaudirent. Lorsque le calme revint, Mc Gonagall leva le parchemin qu'elle avait à la main, et commença à appeler les élèves uns par uns.  
  
- Alice Anley!  
  
La jeune fille, aux longs cheveux bruns, avança en tremblant. Mc Gonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de la brune, qui trembla un peu plus. Après quelques secondes, la voix du Choixpeau emplit la salle :  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
La jeune fille se releva et couru rejoindre la table des Serpentards qui l'applaudissait. Harry la suivi des yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Soudain son regard croisa celui de Malefoy. Et il revit dans ses yeux la lueur qui l'avait inquiété quelques heures plus tôt, dans le Poudlard Express. Soudain, une des paroles de son ennemi lui revint en mémoire. "Au fait Potter, ce n'est pas trop dur de se faire jeter par la soeur de son meilleur ami au bout d'une heure et demi." Comment Malefoy pouvait savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny. C'était impossible. Lui et elle avaient été seuls dans la chambre de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, non? Quand bien même quelqu'un les auraient entendus, cela n'aurait pu être qu'un membre de la famille Weasley. Aucun d'eux ne serait aller voir Malefoy pour lui expliquer. De toute manière, seul Ron où Hermione aurait pu lui en parler dans le train.  
  
Ou alors Ginny. Ginny serait-elle passé à l'ennemi. Non. Pas Ginny. Pas la douce et timide Ginny. Pas la fille sensuelle et sensible qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras, qu'il avait embrassé... Non jamais elle n'aurait pu le trahir de cette façon. Mais en même temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse le jeter comme elle l'avait fait.  
  
Harry fut stoppé dans sa réflexion par la voix forte de Dumbledore.  
  
- Chers élèves, la nouvelle année vient de commencer. Je voudrais donc vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Je vous recommande vivement de ne pas y aller sauf si vous avez des envies de suicide. Je voudrais également vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai nommé le professeur Obys.  
  
L'intéressé se leva et enleva son capuchon, permettant à chacun de regarder son visage. Son regard croisa celui de Harry et il lui fit un léger clin d'oeil. Puis il se rassit, laissant Dumbledore finir son discours.  
  
- Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, si ce n'est deux mots. Bon appétit.  
  
Aussitôt, une abondance de nourritures surgit dans les plats dorés. Les élèves commencèrent à se servir, arborant tous un large sourire. Excepté Harry dont le regard ne quittait pas le nouveau professeur, celui qui lui avait donné la boite sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais ce dernier ne le regarda plus de la soirée.  
  
Finalement Harry se décida à manger. Les questions se succédaient dans son esprit sans qu'il y trouve de réponse.  
  
*** A suivre.  
  
Qui est Eldyn Obys? Qui a vendu la mèche à Draco? Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle agit si cruellement? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. bientôt.  
  
* Désolé pour ce jeu de mots débile indépendant de ma volonté :) 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, sauf Eldyn Obys, par contre l'idée sort entièrement de mon esprit troublé par des cours de math trop durs. Ps : merci à Ramms+ein, Daft Punk et Adiemus que j'ai écouté pendant que j'écrivais cette fanfic.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Harry se réveilla au son désagréable de Ron qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles.  
  
- DEBOUT HARRY!!!!!  
  
Harry chercha ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mis. Il se redressa sur son lit, et regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir était vide à l'exception de Ron, habillé, avec son sac de cours sur l'épaule.  
  
- Dépêche toi Harry on va être en retard! Ca fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de te réveiller.  
  
Harry demanda d'une voix endormie :  
  
- Quelle heure il est?  
  
- Harry il est huit heure, s'écria son ami. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal vient de commencer.  
  
Aussitôt Harry réalisa l'urgence de la situation. Il enfila du plus vite qu'il le pouvait ses vêtements, tandis que Ron le regardait, impuissant. Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, ils couraient à travers les couloirs du château en direction de leur salle de classe.  
  
Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour se réveiller aussi tard. Il se souvint alors de la veille, juste après le dîner et la cérémonie de répartition. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher des réponses à ses questions. Sur Ginny, sur Draco, sur Eldyn Obys. Finalement il s'était endormi de fatigue à force de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Mais les questions étaient toujours dans un recoin de son esprit et il se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
  
Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, devant la porte du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de frapper à la porte. La voix du professeur leur parvint clairement à travers la lourde porte de chêne.  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le professeur Obys s'approcha lentement avec un demi-sourire.  
  
- Messieurs Potter et Weasley. On a eu une petite panne de réveil ce matin?  
  
Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête.  
  
- C'est de ma faute monsieur, murmura Harry. Je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps. Ron est resté avec moi pour ne pas que je sois en retard.  
  
Le professeur les regarda d'un air amusé.  
  
- Pourquoi garder cet air sérieux. Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Allez rejoindre vos places. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
  
Harry et Ron se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs places et sortirent leurs affaires. Le professeur parcouru la classe du regard, puis reprit son cours.  
  
- Bien. Comme je le disais à vos camarades, un mage noir peut se servir de tout et n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. C'est pour cela que vous devez prévoir l'imprévisible. Mr Weasley. Voulez vous bien vous prêter à une petite expérience.  
  
Ron rougit, mais leva fièrement la tête et acquiesça.  
  
- Bien venez me rejoindre ici.  
  
Ron se leva et alla à côté du professeur. A nouveau, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.  
  
- Je vais vous montrer comment pense un mage noir. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner un exemple de sort facile.  
  
Aussitôt la main d'Hermione fut en l'air au dessus de sa tête.  
  
- Oui Mlle Granger?  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa, le sort de lévitation, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
- Oui, murmura le professeur pensif. Oui c'est un très bon exemple. Un sort simple, à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier. Un sortilège amusant et utile. Mais qui peut aussi servir d'arme, une arme redoutable.  
  
Ron, tout comme Harry et Hermione, devina ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils avaient réussi à terrasser un Troll pendant leur première année grâce à ce sort.  
  
Le professeur Obys sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et la dirigea vers un oreiller posé sur son bureau. Il murmura lentement "Wingardium Leviosa" et le coussin s'éleva dans les airs. Il décrivit quelques courbes dans la classe, sous le regard amusé des élèves, avant d'atterrir dans la figure de Ron. Celui-ci chancela et faillit tomber mais fut rattrapé par la main puissante du professeur. En voyant leur camarade dans cette position, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Très drôle hein, murmura le professeur sans sourire. Mlle Brown, vous trouvez cela amusant n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Heu... oui, répondit timidement Lavande.  
  
- Mr Weasley, trouvez vous cela drôle?  
  
- Pas très, grommela ce dernier.  
  
- Merci, vous pouvez retourner à votre place.  
  
Ron ne se fit pas prier deux fois et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et Hermione.  
  
- Je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'aurait aimé être à la place de Mr Weasley. Certes, ici, vous n'avez qu'une légère humiliation devant vos camarades, mais imaginez qu'au lieu d'utiliser un oreiller j'ai choisi de lancer une chaise sur votre camarade. Où un cognard, un couteau. Imaginez les conséquences qu'un si petit sort peut avoir. Si j'avais lancé un roc sur votre ami, cela aurait été sûrement moins drôle, pour vous comme pour lui. Mais je n'ai pas tenu à l'abîmer, c'est pour cela que j'ai prit un oreiller.  
  
Quelques élèves sourirent à cette remarque.  
  
- Il faut que vous vous rendiez compte qu'un mage noir peut utiliser n'importe quel sort contre vous. Et souvent, il utilisera les plus simples d'une façon que vous n'imaginerez même pas. Je vais essayer de vous apprendre à anticiper ce genre d'événement et à réagir en fonction.  
  
Les élèves passèrent le reste de l'heure à noter les conseils que leur donnait le professeur Obys. A la fin du cours, ce dernier s'écria :  
  
- Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. 10 points pour Mr Weasley pour son aimable participation et... oui, 10 points à Mlle Granger qui a aimablement répondu à toutes mes questions, ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille, qui baissa les yeux en rosissant. Bien vous pouvez sortir. Sauf Mr Potter.  
  
Tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires en silence, Harry lança un regard curieux vers le professeur qui notait quelques mots sur un parchemin. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de poser sa plume et de se diriger vers le jeune homme.  
  
- Vous voulez me parler, demanda timidement Harry. Si c'est pour le retard je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.  
  
- Dis moi, Harry. Le paquet que je t'ai donné sur le chemin de traverse, tu l'as toujours? demanda Eldyn Obys, ignorant la question.  
  
- Oui. Il est là haut dans mon dortoir.  
  
- Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir?  
  
Harry hésita avant de hocher la tête.  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas réussi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
  
- Je sais. Seul un très grand sorcier pourra l'ouvrir. Non pas que tu n'en es pas un mais tu n'as pas encore fini tes études. Tu n'as pas encore la connaissance nécessaire pour l'ouvrir.  
  
- Alors pourquoi me l'avez vous donné? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans?  
  
- Il y a dans cette boite quelque chose de très puissant. Ne m'en demande pas plus je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Quand à ta première question, je te l'ai donné pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que il ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de certaines personnes et je sais qu'avec toi il sera en sécurité. Et aussi par ce qu'il te revient. Et je ne peux pas non plus te dire pourquoi.  
  
Le professeur se tus un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir une idée désagréable de son esprit.  
  
- Harry, reprit-il. Je vais te demander de n'en parler à personne. Enfin au moins de personne possible et seulement à des gens en qui tu as confiance. Et n'essaye plus de l'ouvrir. Comme tout ce qui est puissant, le contenu de cette boite est très difficile à contrôler.  
  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air gêné. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, essayant visiblement de dire quelque chose. Finalement il demanda :  
  
- Professeur. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Je veux dire j'ai l'impression de vous avoir rencontré avant l'autre jour, sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Eldyn Obys soupira, évitant le regard du jeune homme. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, puis le professeur commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe.  
  
- Je savais que ce jour viendrait, quand j'ai accepté d'être professeur ici, je savais que l'on se verrait, que tu te douterais de quelque chose. Je savais que tu remarquerais ma ressemblance avec...  
  
Sa voix n'était plus devenue qu'un murmure inaudible. Harry attendit que le professeur continue.  
  
- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps, presque 17 ans. Tu n'avais que six mois à l'époque. Tu avait déjà les cheveux noirs et en bataille, comme ton père. Et tes yeux verts qui s'ouvraient par moment, regardant autour de toi avec curiosité. Les mêmes yeux que ta mère. Je devais avoir onze ans à l'époque. J'étais en première année à Poudlard. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël.  
  
Le coeur de Harry se serra en l'entendant parler de ses parents ainsi. Et en regardant mieux le professeur, la sensation qu'il avait eue se confirmait. Son visage lui faisait penser à...  
  
- Professeur Obys!  
  
La voix du professeur Rogue résonna dans la pièce  
  
- Et le jeune Potter, compléta le professeur de Potion avec un léger dégoût dans la voix. Déjà en train d'ajouter un professeur à votre fan club. Vous m'excuserez j'espère si je n'y adhère pas.  
  
Harry sentit ses joues chauffer, et la colère monter en lui, mais ne répondit rien.  
  
- Vous avez un cours il me semble. Vous n'allez tout de même pas être en retard à tous les cours non.  
  
Harry récupéra ses affaires en silence et se dirigea vers la tour où il avait cours de Divination. Soudain il s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il arrive à trouver quoi. Un nouveau flot de colère et de frustration monta en lui. Le professeur Obys allait lui dire quelque chose d'important mais le professeur Rogue était arrivé à cet instant. Juste quand Eldyn lui disait qu'il s'était rencontré 17 ans plus tôt.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry arriva sous la trappe qui menait à la salle de divination. Il l'ouvrit et monta dans le grenier qui servait de salle de classe. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, à cause des rideaux tirés devant toutes les fenêtres. Le professeur Trelawney avait expliquée l'année d'avant que la lumière trop forte du soleil perturbait son "troisième oeil". Les élèves étaient assis deux par deux sur des poufs, et sur toutes les tables il vit des jeux de cartes. Il senti une présence derrière lui et se retourna.  
  
C'était le professeur Trelawney qui avançait vers lui. Elle portait un châle orné de paillettes, une grande paire de lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux. Ses bras longs et minces portaient de nombreuses bagues et bracelets, et des perles entouraient son cou. Harry remarqua que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown était assise juste devant le fauteuil du professeur. Depuis le premier cours en troisième année, elles lui vouaient une admiration incroyable, et prenaient très aux sérieux toutes ses prédictions.  
  
- Excusez moi professeur, commença Harry, je... j'étais avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Je sais, murmura le professeur en faisant geste de la main, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'une mouche. Allez vous asseoir avec Mr Weasley.  
  
Harry s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut assis, Ron se pencha vers lui et demanda :  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?  
  
- Je te raconterais. Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici.  
  
Ron hocha la tête en battant le jeu de tarot. Puis il s'arrêta un instant, avec un large sourire sur le visage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda son ami.  
  
- Je te paris cinq gallions qu'elle prédit ta mort dans les dix minutes qui suivent.  
  
Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir. C'était un pari perdu d'avance. Depuis leur troisième année, l'année où ils avaient commencé la divination, le professeur Trelawney prédisait la mort de Harry régulièrement. Et toujours lorsqu'ils commençaient une nouvelle forme de divination, comme c'était le cas avec le jeu de tarot.  
  
- D'accord, murmura-t-il, pari tenu.  
  
- Bien, dit le professeur Trelawney à ce moment là. Ouvrez vos livre "La Divination par tirage, Rune et Tarots" à la page 13. Vous allez chacun votre tour faire un tirage simple à 5 cartes pour votre camarade. Puis vous échangerez les rôles. Tout est expliqué dans votre livre, mais si vous avez la moindre question, appelez moi.  
  
Aussitôt, Lavande et Parvati levèrent la main, presque en même temps. Ron soupira et étala les cartes devant lui, en gardant un oeil sur son livre ouvert, posé sur ses genoux.  
  
- Vas y, dit-il à son ami. Tire cinq cartes.  
  
Harry déplaça lentement sa main à quelques centimètres au dessus des cartes, ne sachant lesquelles choisir. Finalement il posa le doigt sur l'une d'elle et la dégagea des autres cartes. Puis il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, sous le regard amusé de Ron. Finalement, il eut cinq cartes, faces cachées, disposées devant lui. Ron retourna la première.  
  
- Les muses, dit-il avant de chercher la signification dans son livre. Une femme occupe tes pensées. Elle est inaccessible.  
  
- Ca c'est pas dur à deviner. Je n'ai pas besoin de cartes pour me dire que je pense à Ginny et qu'elle est inaccessible.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard sombre et retourna la seconde carte.  
  
- Le rôdeur. Une personne qui te veux du mal, et qui t'en veut personnellement.  
  
- Malefoy. C'est à cause de moi que son père est mort. Dis moi, la divination n'est elle pas censé m'apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore?  
  
Ron sourit en retournant la troisième carte.  
  
- La croisée des chemins. Des choix s'offrent à toi et tu hésites. L'influence des muses t'empêche de voir la réalité.  
  
- Quel genre de choix, demanda Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est tout ce qu'ils disent dans le bouquin. Il retourna la quatrième carte. La tempête. Tu as des ennuis qui vont te tomber sur le coin du nez... Tu crois que ça compte comme un présage de mort, demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
- Non, répondit on ami en souriant. Je crois juste que mes retards vont faire perdre des points à Gryffondor et qu'on va avoir du mal à gagner au Quidditch cette année. Sans compter les cours de Rogue.  
  
Ron s'esclaffa et tendit la main vers la dernière carte. Mais la main du professeur Trelawney, qui était apparu de nulle part, saisit la carte en premier. Le professeur leva lentement la carte en la retournant. Et elle la lâcha aussitôt comme si elle s'était brûlée. La carte retomba sur la table, face visible. Harry déglutit, tandis que Ron laissait son livre s'échapper de ses mains.  
  
- Le Pendu, s'écria Trelawney. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur les quatre autres cartes et ajouta. Le pendu, associé à la tempête et au Rôdeur!!! Mon pauvre Harry. Vous êtes en danger de mort. Prenez garde à vous. un esprit maléfique veut vous nuire, et votre avenir est très sombre... Le pendu... signifie... la mort.  
  
Elle s'arrêta et chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Lavande et Parvati avaient le regard retourné vers leur professeur préféré et un masque de peur et d'horreur vint couvrir leur visage en posant les yeux sur Harry. Les autres élèves s'arrêtèrent un instant, mais en voyant le spectacle habituel de Trelawney prédisant la mort d'Harry, qui n'était toujours pas arrivée, ils replongèrent dans leurs cartes et leurs livres. Trelawney secoua la tête et s'éloigna rapidement de Harry et de son ami.  
  
Ron lança un sourire amusé à Harry et murmura :  
  
- Sept minutes et 32 secondes. Tu me dois cinq gallions d'or.  
  
Harry feignit un instant la déception puis, incapable de garder son sérieux, rendit un sourire à son ami.  
  
***  
  
Au dîner ce soir là, Harry ne mangea rien. Il sentait une terrible douleur dans sa tête, qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir avec sa cicatrice. Non, en fait, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il chercha des yeux Eldyn Obys à la table des professeurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant mais le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tourna la tête, rompant le contact.  
  
Harry bouillait intérieurement. Il avait été sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose d'important sur leur rencontre, 17 ans plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait attendre le prochain cours pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient rencontrés 17 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. La seule personne qui connaissait ses parents était Sirius Black, son parrain. Mais celui ci était mort lors du combat final contre Voldemort, l'année précédente.  
  
Il n'avait plus personne pour lui parler de sa famille. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, à part un album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid pendant sa première année. Mais il n'avait plus personne pour lui raconter comment James et Lily Potter étaient à l'école, pour décrire son père pendant les matchs de Quidditch.  
  
Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était si simple et en même temps... Il se souvenait enfin où il avait vu le visage du professeur. Harry se leva précipitamment sous le regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione, et quitta la Grande salle. Il courut vers la tour des Gryffondor et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Calembredaine, murmura-t-il, essoufflé.  
  
le tableau pivota, laissant Harry entrer dans la salle commune où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à son dortoir. Il fouilla quelques secondes dans sa malle avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son album photo. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et ouvrit l'album. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à une page qu'il avait souvent regardée. Le mariage de ses parents. Il revit un instant la photo ou son père et sa mère s'embrassait, sa mère dans une superbe robe blanche et son père en costume. Derrière eux, Sirius Black souriait en leur lançant des poignées de riz.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main et passa à une autre photo. Oui, c'était celle là. Deux couples et un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Le premier couple, il le reconnu facilement : James et Lily Potter, ses parents. L'autre couple lui était inconnu même s'il lui semblait familier. Et le garçon, Harry était sûr que c'était lui, Eldyn Obys. Il avait déjà les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, et il lançait des sourires charmeurs à l'appareil photo, avec de temps en temps un clin d'oeil.  
  
Ainsi, il était déjà là au mariage de ses parents. Harry continua à regarder les photos, celles de ses parents et celles, plus récentes, de lui et de ses amis. Et cette photo, prises quelques semaines plus tôt, avec tous les membres de la famille Weasley.  
  
Lorsque Ron rentra dans le dortoir une heure plus tard, Harry dormait, la tête sur son album ouvert sur la dernière page, où il y avait une photo des trois amis, Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ron sourit, prit l'album et le rangea dans la malle de son ami. Puis il prit une couverture et en couvrit son ami, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Puis il se changea et alla dans son propre lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait aussi.  
  
***  
  
C'est tout pour cette fois...  
  
De plus, la semaine prochaine, je fait du ski donc vous n'aurez pas d'update avant au moins le mercredi d'après (le 5 mars je crois)... En attendant si vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Bon Persos pas à moi sauf Eldyn Obys et Lionel Bliniks. Et l'histoire vient de mon imagination sans bornes.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça. Et merci à mon cher prof de math, le "maître des impôts" (ce qui connaissent reconnaîtrons) qui m'a bercé pendant que j'écrivais le brouillon de ce chapitre.  
  
***  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Au soir d'Halloween, dans une forêt au nord de l'Angleterre, cinq personnes entièrement vêtues de noir attendaient autour d'un feu de camp. Trois d'entre elle étaient assis à terre, le regard perdu dans les flammes, un autre était adossé à un tronc d'arbre, et jouait avec une dague, et le dernier, un homme à la forte corpulence et aux cheveux bruns, avec une mèche blanche qui pendait devant son visage, faisait les cents pas, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder sa montre en grommelant.  
  
Soudain, ils tendirent l'oreille en même temps. Un craquement provint d'un buisson. Aussitôt, cinq baguettes surgirent des capes des hommes et furent pointées vers le buisson, d'où sortit un petit homme chauve et maigre, traînant derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sac. Les cinq baguettes réintégrèrent leur place dans les vêtements des cinq sorciers. L'homme à la mèche blanche, visiblement le chef, s'approcha du nouveau venu et lui serra la mais. Une main en argent.  
  
- Content de te voir mon ami. Tu l'as? demanda-t-il.  
  
Le chauve hocha la tête et sortit un petit paquet de sa cape. Il la tendit vers l'autre, qui la saisit délicatement, avec un regard d'admiration et d'envie.  
  
- Notre ami à Poudlard me l'a donné il y a une heure à peine, ajouta le chauve. J'ai transplané dès que j'ai pu.  
  
- Et ça, qu'est-ce ce que c'est? demanda un des hommes en désignant le sac.  
  
- Un rôdeur. Je l'ai stupéfixé en le voyant fureter dans le coin.  
  
Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de l'homme à la mèche blanche. Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rôdeur.  
  
- Bien, voyons ce qu'il a à nous dire. Enervatum.  
  
Le corps se mit à bouger lentement. L'homme releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.  
  
- Bonjour... Enfin bonsoir, dit, sarcastique, l'homme, sans baisser sa baguette.  
  
L'intrus essaya de se relever mais deux sorciers le maintinrent à terre. Le sorcier à la mèche blanche murmura :  
  
- Dis moi, jeune ami, sais tu qui je suis?  
  
Le roux lança un regard meurtrier au sorcier.  
  
- Oh oui, je sais qui vous êtes. Lionel Bliniks! Le plus meurtrier de tous les Mangemorts, et l'un des rares qui soit encore libre. Et par dessus tout vous êtes le...  
  
- Oh... Mais je vous reconnais, coupa le sorcier. Ne nous sommes pas déjà croisé, au ministère de la Magie? Si, vous discutiez avec cet imbécile de... comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ah oui, Fudge. Quel dommage qu'il nous ait quitté si rapidement.  
  
Le jeune homme retint une réplique et se contenta de fixer le paquet posé sur le sol. Bliniks, voyant son regard, saisit le paquet et en sortit un coffre d'acajou, orné d'inscriptions.  
  
- Savez vous ce que contient cette petite boite?  
  
L'intrus déglutit tandis que le sorcier parcourait des yeux les contours de la boite.  
  
- Où avez vous eu ça?  
  
- Disons qu'un ami connaissait le possesseur de cet objet, et le lui a... emprunté.  
  
Il se leva et commença à psalmodier une incantation. La boite commença à briller. Les sorciers s'écartèrent de lui instinctivement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, Bliniks se tu. De minuscules particules de lumières commencèrent à tourner autour de ses mains et de la boite. Finalement la lumière s'éteignit. Bliniks ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pendant son étrange rituel, et observa la boite étonné. D'une main, il souleva le couvercle, apparemment sans aucun effort. Il plongea alors sa main dans la boite et en sortit une sphère bleutée et mouvante, comme une bulle d'eau. Les sorciers autour de lui tombèrent les uns après les autres, se tordant de douleur, alors qu'il levait la sphère vers le ciel. Le chauve s'éloigna de quelques pas pour vomir. Le roux, qui se trouvait juste à côté de Bliniks, serra les dents. Le sorcier à la mèche blanche reposa la sphère dans la boite et ferma le couvercle.  
  
- Intéressant, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il regarda l'intrus et dit :  
  
- Alors, vous avez aimé?  
  
- La sphère de Lindam...  
  
- Sympa comme jouet non?  
  
- Je sais ce que vous voulez en faire mais vous n'y arriverez pas. Il vous manque le deuxième objet dont parle la prophétie. Et celui la vous ne l'aurez jamais.  
  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne tarderais pas à l'obtenir. J'ai beaucoup de relations. Quant à vous... Je vais m'amuser un peu avec vous.  
  
Il reprit la sphère dans sa main et murmura Carcer Damnum. Une lueur bleutée partit de la boule pour envelopper le jeune roux, qui se tordit de douleur en hurlant.  
  
Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la grande salle du château de Poudlard, un jeune homme de 17 ans aux cheveux noirs de jais s'évanoui.  
  
***  
  
Ron et Hermione, en voyant leur ami tomber de sa chaise, se levèrent.  
  
- Harry! Crièrent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
La plupart des élèves tournèrent leur regard vers eux, interrompant leur repas d'Halloween. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva également, et voyant le jeune Gryffondor allongé sur le sol, sans connaissance, se précipita vers lui.  
  
- Vite, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, ordonna-t-elle à Hermione.  
  
Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était assise à ses côtés, une main sur son front. Elle se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui étaient restés en retrait.  
  
- je suis désolé, c'est plus grave que ce que je ne pensais, dit- elle. Il est dans ce que les Moldus appellent un coma.  
  
- Un coma, s'écria Hermione. Mais... Vous pouvez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas?  
  
L'infirmière secoua la tête.  
  
- Non c'est un des maux auxquels je ne peux pas remédier. Le coma pose de grands problèmes à notre médecine moderne. Quand aux Moldus, ils en savent encore moins sur le sujet.  
  
- On ne peut rien faire, demanda Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Juste veiller auprès de lui. Il faut qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui, un ami si possible, qu'il voie un visage familier lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mais cela peut-être dans un jour comme dans un mois ou un an.  
  
Ron, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, s'avança vers son ami. Il lui prit la main quelques instants et la serra dans la sienne, avant de la relâcher pour demanda à l'infirmière :  
  
- Mais... Comment... Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui l'a mit dans cet état?  
  
- Il y a plusieurs causes possibles pour un coma. Un coup violent à la tête, un choc émotionnel. Ou... le sortilège Doloris lancé par un sorcier très puissant. C'est ce qui est arrivé aux Londubats.  
  
- Mais on était tous dans la grande, dit Hermione. On mangeait et il n'a pas été frappé ni pris pour cible par Malefoy ou personne d'autre.  
  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Ron. On discutait avec Seamus du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Il s'est effondré d'un coup. Il n'y a pas eu de sortilège ou quoi que ce soit.  
  
A ce moment, ils entendirent trois coups timides frappés à la porte.  
  
- Entrez, dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Neville.  
  
- Comment va Harry, demanda-t-il.  
  
- Mal, répondit Hermione. Il est dans. le coma.  
  
Elle renifla. Neville secoua la tête en regardant son camarade inconscient. Le silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Finalement, rassemblant ses esprits, Neville se tourna vers le directeur de la Maison Gryffondor et dit.  
  
- Professeur, notre dortoir a été visité.  
  
- Visité? Comment cela visité?  
  
- Bah... Quelqu'un a fouillé notre dortoir.  
  
- La tour de Gryffondor a été fouillée, s'écria Mc Gonagall.  
  
- En fait, non. Juste notre dortoir, celui de Dean, Seamus, Harry Ron et moi. Tout a été mit sens dessus dessous.  
  
- Qui... Qui, bégaya le professeur de Métamorphose. C'est... Inadmissible. Weasley, Londubat, retournez à votre dortoir et rangez tout. Et prévenez moi s'il vous manque quelque chose. Je serais chez le directeur.  
  
Elle sortit en grommelant, suivit par Madame Pomfresh. Neville s'adressa à Ron :  
  
- Si tu veux, on peut s'occuper de tes affaires... et de celles d'Harry. Si tu préfère rester avec lui, je comprends...  
  
Ron soupira avant de répondre :  
  
- Non... Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes. *  
  
Neville sortit de la pièce après avoir lancé un regard réconfortant à Ron et Hermione. Les deux jeunes gens, restés seuls avec leur ami, s'approchèrent de son chevet en silence. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Et soudain, celle-ci laissa s'exprimer sa tristesse en explosant en sanglots. Ron hésita une seconde, avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin et se laissa aller à ses pleurs.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes de la jeune fille cessèrent. Elle murmura, sans quitter les bras du jeune homme :  
  
- Désolé... je crois que j'ai mouillé ton uniforme.  
  
- C'n'est pas grave Mione. Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Finalement, Ron se racla la gorge et murmura :  
  
- Hermione, je... je dois y aller... tu sais... ranger mon dortoir.  
  
Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte. La jeune fille passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son ami, l'attira vers elle et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, elle quitta rapidement les bras du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi surpris de son geste inattendu.  
  
Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Un même sourire, de complicité et d'un bonheur nouveau. Ron leva sa main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa lentement, dans un baiser plus long et plus passionné que le premier. Puis il s'adressa à Harry, même s'il ne l'entendait pas, sans quitter des yeux le regard d'Hermione :  
  
- Tiens bon vieux. Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous lâcher comme ça. Guéris vite.  
  
Il serra les mains de la jeune fille dans les sienne avant de quitter la pièce, non sans avoir échangé un dernier regard avec Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille. Hermione, qui s'était endormie au chevet d'Harry, leva la tête pour découvrir le nouvel arrivant.  
  
- Ginny, demanda-t-elle, visiblement étonnée.  
  
- Comment va-t-il? Toujours...  
  
Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot.  
  
La jeune Weasley vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione sur le banc qu'avait installé Madame Pomfresh à côté du lit d'Harry. Hermione remarqua que la jeune fille avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.  
  
- Tu veux que je te laisse seule... avec lui, demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
  
- Ca ne te déranges pas, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non. Je suis resté pour qu'il ne soit pas seul s'il se réveille. Je suppose qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce soit toi.  
  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre et se retint de dire quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée désagréable.  
  
- Va te reposer, je reste avec lui, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.  
  
Hermione s'étira, émit un vague sourire à l'attention de Ginny, puis quitta l'infirmerie.  
  
Ginny prit une main d'Harry dans la sienne et s'agenouilla près de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Elle soupira.  
  
- Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais... ça me fait du bien de te parler. A nouveau. Tu ne m'as presque pas adressé la parole depuis... ce matin... pendant les vacances... Juste après... Oh Harry! Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ce soir là tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais ensuite... Et puis après plus rien. Tu m'évites, tu détournes le regard à chaque fois que l'on se croise. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de... mal? Je ne comprends pas. Et je n'ose en parler à personne, je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de moi. Une heure et demi, tu te rends compte.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire, qui fut vite chassé par une larme de tristesse.  
  
- Et maintenant tu tombe dans le coma, le jour où je voulais te parler pour... éclaircir les choses. A nouveau tu m'évite... Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais... Oh Harry... Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça?...  
  
Elle se tu. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, avant de tomber sur la main d'Harry qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
The End... pour le moment... Au prochain chapitre vous allez enfin savoir de quoi parle la prophétie. Et à quoi sert l'étrange boule bleue qu'a volé Bliniks. Enfin en partie, car si je révèle tout d'un coup, ça ne sera pas drôle.  
  
Si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Eldyn Obys et Lionel Bliniks. L'histoire, vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme ça, elle est de moi.  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Ron entra en trombe dans la grande Salle. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme, ne faisant pas attention à ses camarades, alla droit à la des professeurs. Il s'arrêta juste en face de Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Professeur. On a rangé le dortoir et il manque quelque chose.  
  
- Que manque-t-il.  
  
Ron regarda autour de lui et répondit en baissant la voix.  
  
- Heu... Où est le professeur Obys?  
  
- A l'infirmerie. Il surveille Harry.  
  
- Il... faudrait qu'on le rejoigne. Ca le concerne.  
  
Mc Gonagall, intriguée, suivit Ron jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était assis sur le petit banc, la tête entre les mains. Le professeur Mc Gonagall posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. Celui ci leva les yeux, des yeux rouges et gonflés vers elle. Puis il remarqua la présence de Ron et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il?  
  
- Professeur, dit Ron. Hier quelqu'un est venu dans notre dortoir dans la tour des Gryffondor, et il a fouiller partout, et... il a volé la boite. Celle que vous aviez donnée à Harry.  
  
- Volée. Non... C'est... impossible. Qui?  
  
- Si nous le savions, répliqua Mc Gonagall, nous ne serions pas ici. Que contenait cette boite?  
  
- La... Sphère de Lindam.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose, poussa un cri de frayeur et porta une main devant sa bouche. Son visage devint livide.  
  
- Elle... Existe, parvint-elle à articuler.  
  
- Oui. Je l'ai tenue dans mes mains.  
  
- Mais comment est-ce possible. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende.  
  
- Non. Elle a bien existé. J'ai réussi à la récupérer. Mais l'homme à qui je l'ai prise ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il était après moi. C'était pendant l'été, j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse, pour aller la déposer à Gringotts, et je suis tombé sur Harry. Et là j'ai eu l'idée de la lui donner. Qui aurait pu deviner que la Sphère de Lindam serait entre les mains du jeune Potter.  
  
- Apparemment quelqu'un y a pensé. Seigneur, vous rendez vous compte. Elle pourrait tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui. Qui sait quels dégâts cela pourrait causer.  
  
- C'est pour cela que je voulais la mettre en sécurité.  
  
- Entre les mains d'un adolescent. Un adolescent qui n'a même pas finit ses études. Mais qu'avez vous pensé pour la lui donner.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Ca me paraissait la cachette idéale. Je me suis trompé. Cela arrive à tout le monde non?  
  
Mc Gonagall fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle jeta un regard sur le corps inanimé d'Harry. Elle cru un moment qu'il était juste en train de dormir puis se souvint des événements de la veille.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle. Il y a encore des mages noirs en liberté. La prophétie.  
  
Le professeur Obys se leva d'un bon.  
  
- La prophétie?  
  
- Bien sur. Si la Sphère existe vraiment, la prophétie de Sir Lindam doit sûrement être réel. Venez avec moi. Nous devons avertir Dumbledore.  
  
Pendant toute la discussion, Ron était resté sans dire un mot. Il regarda ses deux professeurs quitter l'infirmerie sans comprendre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prend. J'y comprends rien. Et c'est quoi cette... Sphère de Lindam.  
  
Il réfléchit quelques instants et son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- Ca, dit-il, c'est une question pour Hermione.  
  
Il alla trouver Madame Pomfresh dans une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie, et lui demanda de veiller sur Harry. Puis il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où il trouva Hermione qui feuilletait un livre sur "la médecine par les plantes".  
  
- Hermione, tu dois être la seule à travailler un samedi matin, s'écria-t-il.  
  
- Je ne travaille pas, répondit-elle d'un air maussade, je cherche un remède pour Harry. J'ai lu une dizaine de livres et aucun n'a de remèdes contre le Coma.  
  
Ron secoua la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Dit moi Mione, tu n'aurais pas trouvé, dans tes nombreuse lectures, quelque chose qui parlerait d'une...comment c'était déjà? Ah oui, la Sphère de Lindam?  
  
- La sphère de Lindam? Qu'est-ce que c'est.  
  
Ron sourit, heureux de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui raconter la discussion survenue dans l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt.  
  
Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione et Ron étaient assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque avec une pile de grimoires et de livres. Hermione lisait un exemplaire plutôt abîmé de "Objets et artefacts magiques, de 1012 à nos jours", tandis que Ron, assis en face d'elle, avait le nez plongé dans "Le livre oublié des légendes et prédictions perdues". Il relut un passage en suivant les lignes du doigt, et finalement releva la tête vers Hermione.  
  
- Ecoutes ça : "En l'an de grâce 943, un sorcier anglais, Sir Lindam, fit une prédiction. Une traduction approximative est donnée ici :  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu, Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera, Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix. Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire, Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau."  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- "Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera..." répéta-t- elle. Je ne comprends pas. Comment la mort peut quitter sa tombe. Cela voudrai dire qu'elle peut mourir. C'est incohérent... la mort ne peut pas mourir, si? Où alors ça ne parle pas de la mort elle même...  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. C'est toi qui es forte pour résoudre les énigmes. C'est toi qui as résolu le problème de Rogue en première année, tu as aussi trouvé que l'animal dans la chambre des secrets était un basilic. Tu as trouvée toute seule que Lupin était un loup garou... Et j'ai encore plein d'autres exemples.  
  
Hermione sourit en entendant cela, et Ron éclata de rire. Hermione attendit qu'il se calme et lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains.  
  
- Regarde sur cette page, dit-elle. Sir Lindam était un sorcier du IXe siècle. Il avait inventé une sphère de guérison, qu'il utilisait pour soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin. Moldus et sorciers confondus. Il était animé d'une très grande générosité. Mais un jour un mage noir lui a volé cette Sphère et l'a modifié avec un sort très puissant. Depuis, au lieu de guérir, cette sphère inflige des douleurs atroces lorsqu'elle est correctement utilisée. Et sa simple présence suffit à donner la nausée et à donner un malaise à n'importe qui, ou presque. C'est terrible.  
  
- Oui. Et ce n'est pas tout ajouta Ron, le livre dit que Lindam a réussi à récupérer la Sphère, mais qu'il n'a pas pu lui rendre ses propriétés originelles. Il l'a enfermé dans un coffre qui arrêtait ses effets néfastes (la nausée et le malaise), et qu'il l'a ensuite caché dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Et c'est sur son lit de mort qu'il a fait la prédiction.  
  
Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien, assimilant les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
  
***  
  
Pendant toute la journée, alors que les autres élèves se détendaient près du lac, sur le terrain de Quidditch ou dans les salles communes, Ron et Hermione restèrent à la, bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur la Sphère et la prophétie de Sir Lindam. Mais en fin d'après-midi, après avoir regarder dans plus de vingt livres et grimoires différends, il n'avaient pas trouvé de solution à l'énigme de la prophétie. Ils n'en savaient pas plus que ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur l'histoire de la Sphère. Quand à la prophétie, différentes traduction étaient données, mais toutes se ressemblaient plus où moins.  
  
Vers cinq heures, épuisé, Ron referma le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains ("Prophéties célèbres : légendes ou prédictions?"). Il soupira et jeta un regard à Hermione avant de se lever. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Je vais à l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il. Vérifier si Harry... ne s'est pas réveillé.  
  
La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ron contourna la table pour venir derrière elle et lui chuchoter "Ca ira, Mione."  
  
- Je vais rester ici, répondit-elle. Je suis sur que je suis toute proche de la solution mais il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de la voir. Je sens que je vais trouver.  
  
- Ne te fatigue pas trop, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur le passage qu'elle lisant.  
  
***  
  
En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Ron vit une silhouette penchée au dessus du lit de Harry. Ron plissa les yeux pour savoir qui s'occupait de son ami et reconnu...  
  
- Malefoy!  
  
Le jeune Serpentard se redressa et lança un regard haineux à Ron.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, demanda le rouquin.  
  
- Je rendais une petite visite à Potter.  
  
Ron émit un petit rire sarcastique.  
  
- Toi? Toi, Draco Malefoy, le Serpentard qui méprise tout le monde et par dessus tout Harry, toi tu es venu lui "rendre une petite visite"?  
  
- Oui, répondit calmement Draco. Pourquoi? L'entrée est elle réservée aux Gryffondors?  
  
Ron ne sus pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de lancer un regard plein de colère vers le Serpentard, et de serrer les poings. Le blond jeta un regard à Harry, avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Ron et lui dit, sans le regarder.  
  
- Au fait, Weasley, tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à ta Sang de Bourbe de petite amie.  
  
Et il sortit. Ron mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre les paroles de Malefoy. "Ta Sang de Bourbe de petite amie". Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'Hermione et lui s'était embrassé dans cette même salle, la veille au soir. Personne ne le savait, pas même Seamus et Dean. A moins... Hermione aurait-elle vendu la mèche? Ron se promit de lui demander quand il la reverrait.  
  
Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, perdu dans ses réflexions.  
  
- Ca devient de plus en plus bizarre, murmura-t-il pensif.  
  
Puis il ajouta en se tournant vers son ami.  
  
- Alors maintenant Draco s'intéresse à toi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il te voulait. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi?  
  
Evidement Harry ne répondit rien. Ron s'approcha du visage de son ami pour chasser une poussière de son visage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. C'était très discret au début, mais cela prit rapidement de l'ampleur.  
  
- Harry, appela Ron. Tu m'entends?  
  
L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Mais le phénomène continuait de se produire. Harry clignait des yeux. Ron se leva et recula, mi-effrayé, mi- heureux.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh appela-t-il.  
  
***  
  
Harry va-t-il se réveiller? Que faisait Draco au dessus du lit de Harry? Et que signifie cette prophétie? Hé hé... vous saurez ça plus tard... Gnarrk  
  
Si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : les perso sont pas a moi sauf Bliniks et Obys. L'histoire, elle, vient de moi. J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire celle la mais je passe le permis (de conduire) bientôt et donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à passer devant mon ordi.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 5  
Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant en entendant le cri de Ron.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Mr Weasley?  
  
- Harry! Il... cligne des yeux! C'est normal ça?  
  
- Poussez vous ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha du jeune homme allongé et l'observa attentivement. Elle du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, il clignait bien des yeux.  
  
- Madame, murmura Ron en pointant un doigt vers le visage de son ami. Ses lèvres bougent.  
  
L'infirmière baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, les lèvres d'Harry remuaient, comme s'il voulait parler. Mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers Ron.  
  
- Il... je crois qu'il est en train de revenir. Mais pour cela il doit combattre ce qui l'a mit dans cet état. Et cela peut prendre du temps. Je vais préparer sa potion.  
  
- Sa potion, demanda Ron, intrigué.  
  
- Oui. Il ne peux pas manger alors je dois lui fournir ce dont son corps a besoin.  
  
Ron hocha la tête à cette explication.  
  
- Restez avec lui. Son réveil semble proche mais rien n'est sûr. Mais il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Ron reprit sa place près de son ami, et fixa son regard sur les paupières qui bougeaient rapidement, s'ouvrant et se fermant sur un regard vide.  
  
- Harry... Reviens. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais reviens. La Sphère de Lindam a été volée, et ça n'annonce rien de bon. Et cette prophétie, personne n'y comprends rien. Pas même Hermione.  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
  
***  
  
Pendant deux semaines, il n'y eu aucune amélioration dans l'état de Harry. Ses paupières clignaient dans un rythme irrégulier, et ses lèvres continuaient leur litanie muette.  
  
Le lundi qui suivit, le 3 novembre, les Gryffondors eurent beaucoup de mal à retourner en cours, en particuliers Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient les plus proches amis d'Harry. Ginny semblait la plus affectée de tous. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, à peine ce dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas mourir de faim. Et pendant les cours, elle s'installait à sa place en silence et son regard se perdait dans le vide, loin devant elle, comme si son esprit la quittait pour rejoindre Harry à l'infirmerie. Elle s'éloigna de ses camarades, ne parlant avec presque plus personne.  
  
Un soir, Hermione, inquiète pour son amie, alla la trouver dans son dortoir. Elle la trouva allongée sur son lit, la tête sous deux coussins, son corps secoués de spasmes. Hermione entendit les sanglots de la jeune fille à travers les deux oreillers, et son coeur se serra devant tant de douleur et de tristesse. "Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé entre eux cet été? D'après Harry elle l'a plaqué, mais elle à l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Je lui demanderais peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant elle a besoin de réconfort."  
  
Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune Weasley et lui posa sur le dos. Ginny leva tête en se retournant. Elle renifla et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche.  
  
- 'lut Hermione. Tu n'es pas avec Ron?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas mais ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle soupira et secoua la tête.  
  
- Il va bien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à mon grand frère.  
  
- Il ne va pas trop mal, si on considère ce qui est arrivé à... elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Mais toi tu ne vas pas bien.  
  
- Non je ne vais pas bien. Harry, le meilleur ami de mon frère, l'attrapeur de notre équipe de Quidditch, l'un des meilleurs Gryffondors, celui qui à renvoyé Tu-Sais-Qui en enfer, celui que je... enfin... il est dans le coma, et on ne sait même pas s'il va guérir. A chaque fois que je vais le voir, ses yeux s'ouvre et se ferment sans cesse, ses lèvres bougent comme s'il voulait me parler, et j'espère qu'il va se réveiller mais non, il... Non, conclut-elle. Je ne vais pas bien.  
  
Et elle éclata en sanglot. Hermione, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, prit Ginny dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles pleurèrent, chacune la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs pleurs cessèrent, et Hermione relâcha son étreinte.  
  
- A t'entendre, murmura-t-elle, on dirait que tu l'aimes.  
  
Ginny rougit. Elle hocha la tête en passant ses mains sur ses yeux, essuyant quelques larmes.  
  
- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensembles? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais...  
  
- Tu as raison, coupa la rouquine. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
Hermione baissa la tête, prenant un air blessé.  
  
- Hermione, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est... c'est entre lui et moi. Je sais que c'est pour m'aider que tu veux savoir mais cela ne te concerne pas.  
  
- D'accord, murmura son amie. Je ne vais pas t'en demander plus. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, tu n'as qu'a venir me voir. Tu es la soeur de Ron et je... enfin tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
Elles échangèrent un regard et sourirent en même temps.  
  
- Merci Hermione. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue. Mon frère a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. En disant ces mots elle lança un clin d'oeil complice à son amie  
  
***  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré d'obscurité, comme s'il était subitement devenu aveugle. Il essaya de bouger ou de parler mais il ne sentit qu'une immense douleur.  
  
Soudain il aperçu devant lui une lumière, très faible. Comme une flamme. La lumière commença à augmenter, comme si un brouillard se levait devant ses yeux. La flamme était en fait un feu de camp. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière l'éclairait, il distingua d'autres détails autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt, dans une sorte de clairière, au centre de laquelle brûlait le feu de camp. Il y avait cinq, non six... sept personnes en plus de lui. Quatre d'entre elles, se tenait tout autour du feu, une troisième se tenait debout, au bord de la clairière, près d'un buisson. Ses cheveux bruns étaient barrés d'une mèche entièrement blanche. Il tenait dans les mains une boite familière à Harry.  
  
Les deux dernières personnes tournaient le dos à Harry. L'une d'elle était petite et chauve. L'autre, un homme roux, était allongé au sol, retenu pas les mains du petit chauve. Ce dernier s'adressa à celui qui tenait la boite.  
  
- Bliniks, vous ne pouvez continuer à jouer ainsi avec cet objet. Tout le mal que vous me faites ne vous sert à rien. Tuez moi tout de suite.  
  
Harry fut surprit de reconnaître la voix. Une voix qu'il avait souvent entendue. L'homme à la mèche blanche s'accroupi et dit.  
  
- Voila à peine une demi-heure que je m'amuse avec mon nouveau jouet. Vous en avez déjà assez? Vous voyez, la sphère de Lindam me permet d'infliger à n'importe qui l'équivalent d'une trentaine de sortilège Doloris. Et vous n'en mourrez pas. Vous devriez être honorés d'être aussi résistant. Du moins pas tant que ça, vous capitulez déjà.  
  
- Je ne vous sert à rien, répéta la personne allongée à terre. Tuez moi tout de suite, je vous fais perdre votre temps. Vous allez en avoir besoin. Vous n'avez pas encore la flamme, et elle ne sera pas aussi facile à trouver que la Sphère.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la trouverais à temps. Ensuite je tuerais cet ange de la victoire, et je pourrais...  
  
- Vous pourrez faire quoi?  
  
- Je ne vous le dirai pas. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je suis presque sur que l'un de vos ami du ministère vous à lancé un sortilège Videre, je ne veux pas dévoiler mes plans au ministère. Tous mes efforts auraient été vains.  
  
- Et l'Ange? Vous ne savez même pas de qui il s'agit.  
  
- Vous non plus. Depuis bientôt cent ans le ministère essaye de déchiffrer l'énigme de la Prophétie de Sir Lindam, mais ils n'y sont toujours pas arrivés. Mais j'ai un avantage sur eux. J'ai la version originale de la prophétie. Les paroles exactes prononcées par Lindam sur son lit de mort, pas les traductions qui en ont été faites. C'est vrai que peu de personnes savaient parler couramment la Stelangue.  
  
- Lindam parlait la Stelangue? La "langue des étoiles"...  
  
- Moi aussi. Une langue oubliée depuis des siècles. L'imbécile qui a fait la traduction ne connaissait pas un mot de Stelangue. Il a juste donné les mots qui semblaient les plus plausibles. Et la prophétie originale a été perdue. Je l'ai retrouvée, et grâce à la traduction, je sais qui est cet Ange. C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien je crois.  
  
L'homme roux déglutit.  
  
- Bien, puisque vous voulez mourir, je vais vous tuer. Mais avant je vais encore un peu m'amuser avec cette Sphère. Un superbe objet, grâce à mon aïeul. Bien plus utile que ce qu'avait créé cet imbécile de Lindam.  
  
Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit une sphère bleue. A la vue de cet objet, Harry tomba à genoux. Il sentit son estomac se tordre. Il vit du coin de l'oeil les quatre spectateurs reculer de quelques pas, visiblement mal à l'aises. Le petit homme chauve lâcha l'homme allongé, et recula en titubant. Finalement, il se retourna et alla aussi vite que possible rejoindre les quatre autres sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblé de l'autre côté de la clairière. C'est à ce moment là que Harry le reconnu.  
  
- Queudver, s'écria-t-il.  
  
Réalisant son erreur, il posa aussitôt une main sur sa bouche. Mais apparemment personne ne l'avait entendu. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il avança lentement en direction de l'homme à la mèche blanche, sentant ses organes se mélanger dans son ventre. Personne ne se souciait de lui.  
  
Il continua d'avancer, et vit l'homme avec la sphère bleue, la Sphère de Lindam comme ils l'avaient appelé, prononcer une incantation en dirigeant la boule vers l'homme au sol. Celui ci se tordit de douleur et hurla. Son cri se répercuta dans la forêt et vint se graver dans la mémoire de Harry. Il voulait voir qui était cet homme qui soufrait. Il avait reconnu la voix, mais il voulait être sur. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. L'homme au sol se retourna lentement, cherchant à s'enfuir. Ses mouvements semblaient être ralentis par des liens invisibles. Et Harry vit son visage. Un visage familier.  
  
- Non...  
  
Il garda ses yeux fixé sur le visage tordu par la douleur, un visage qu'il avait connu paisible autrefois... le visage de...  
  
***  
  
Harry se redressa sur son lit, en sueur. Aussitôt il sentit une douleur le parcourir et il se rallongea. La douleur était partout. Il était dans l'obscurité, encore, allongé dans un lit. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il reconnu la pièce où il était. L'infirmerie. Il y était venu très souvent. Mais pourquoi était il là. Il chercha dans sa mémoire. Il se souvint du repas d'Halloween, et puis un rêve étrange. Un feu de camp. Queudver. Une Sphère bleue. Une boite.  
  
Un déclic se fit aussitôt dans son esprit. La boite dans son rêve était celle que lui avait offert le professeur Obys. Et aussi le jeune homme roux torturé dans son rêve c'était... Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve. Il essaya de se relever mais en vain. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux. Il essaya de parler. Ses lèvres bougèrent difficilement, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à produire fut un son rauque. Il essaya à nouveau et émit une sorte de grognement. Mais la douleur était trop forte et il abandonna.  
  
Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras droit. Il grimaça de douleur. Il entendit une voix familière.  
  
- Harry? Tu... tu es réveillé.  
  
Il hocha la tête en grognant. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de voir qui était à côté de lui mais ne vit silhouette sombre.  
  
- Harry... Tu... Mme Pomfresh!  
  
La main quitta son bras et il sentit la personne qui lui avait parler partir. La voix semblait familière. Une voix d'homme.  
  
Très rapidement, Mme Pomfresh était à ses côtés.  
  
- Mr Potter, est-ce que vous pouvez parler?  
  
Harry fit un autre essai mais ne pu que pousser une nouveau grognement. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
- Pouvez vous cligner des yeux.  
  
Harry essaya. Il réussit.  
  
- Bien répondez par oui ou non. Clignez deux fois pour non, une fois pour oui. Vous avez compris?  
  
Harry cligna une fois des yeux. Il sentit une personne venir de l'autre côté du lit. C'était sûrement la personne qui était là à son réveil, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage.  
  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez bougez?  
  
Harry cligna deux fois des yeux.  
  
- Parce que vous avez mal?  
  
Un clignement.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura l'infirmière. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant plus de deux semaines, depuis le soir d'Halloween. Vos membres ne vous répondent plus et sont douloureux parce que vous ne les avez pas utilisé pendant tout ce temps. Il va vous falloir du temps, mais vous êtes sortit de votre coma, c'est le principal. Avez vous faim?  
  
Harry sonda son estomac. Il ne sentait pas de faim, plutôt une sorte de malaise. Il cligna une fois des yeux. Il n'avait pas faim mais ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire.  
  
- Bien. Elle se tourna vers l'autre personne. Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et dites lui que Harry est réveillé. Et passez par les cuisines pour rapporter quelque chose. De préférence un bouillon ou une soupe. Pour y aller, il y a un escalier qui mène à un couloir. Dedans vous verrez.  
  
- Je sais comment y aller. Je fais aussi vite que je peux.  
  
- Merci Mr Malefoy, lui dit Pomfresh.  
  
Et le jeune homme quitta la pièce.  
  
***  
  
Gnark ha ha... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sûrement : plus tard.  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Bon comme hab. les perso sont pas a moi sauf Bliniks, Obys, Niviqmi (inspiré d'un personnage existant qui se recconaitra s'il lit ma fic) et Bezmiv. par contre l'histoire est à moi .  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit une silhouette floue assise près de son lit. Instinctivement il essaya de tendre le bras vers la table de nuit pour prendre se lunettes mais arrêta aussitôt. Une vive douleur empêcha de bouger. Ses muscles ne répondaient pas. Il pu seulement tourner la tête, avec un léger élancement dans la nuque.   
  
La silhouette se leva et s'approcha de lui. Harry réussi à distingué de l'image floue une longue barbe blanche. "Dumbledore" pensa-t-il.   
  
- Bonjour Harry, dit le directeur.  
  
Harry tenta de lui répondre en vain. Il ne pu que pousser un petit grognement.   
  
- Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me parler. Ce n'est pas grave, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Les nouvelles que j'ai à vous annoncez ne sont pas très bonne.   
  
Il se tu, les yeux dans le vague. Harry hocha lentement, presque imperceptiblement, la tête pour inciter Dumbledore à continuer.   
  
- Bien. Nous sommes le vendredi 14 novembre. Vous êtes tombé dans le coma le soir d'Haloween, en plein milieu du banquet, et vous ne vous êtes réveillé qu'hier soir. D'après Mme Pomfresh, le coma et l'inactivité que vous avez subi pendant deux semaines ont attrophié vos muscles. Elle peut vous guérir mais cela prendra du temps. En attendant, Mlle Granger va venir l'après midi, après ses cours, pour vous aider à rattraper ce que vous avez, et allez manquer.   
  
Il soupira et prit ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec un bout de sa robe.  
  
- Le soir d'Haloween, pendant le banquet, le dortoir des gryffondor, en fait votre dortoir, a été mis à sac. Tout a été fouillé, et le coffre que vous a confié le professeur Obys a été dérobé. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle contenait. Cette boite renfermait la Sphère de Lindam, un objet très ancien que beaucoup croyaient n'être qu'une légende. Mais elle existe et a été volée. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais cette Sphère et liée à une prophétie, et je pense qu'elle vous concerne, même si je ne sais pas en quoi.   
  
Il hésita un instant et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et visiblement ne voulait pas parler de la dernière nouvelle. Harry repensa à son rêve. Les sept sorciers autour du feu de camp. La sphère bleue.   
  
- J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire. Mme Pomfresh pense que je ne devrais pas vous la livrer, que cela pourrait aggraver votre état mais je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Dans une forêt, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Poudlard, un jeune homme a été retrouvé mort, il y a trois jours. Il semblait avoir subi une centaine de sortilège Doloris en très peu de temps. Il travaillaient au ministère, dans le nouveau Département des Symboles et Artefacts Magiques. Il avaient découvert la prophétie dont je vous ai parlé et avait été chargé de récupérer la Sphère. Il avait découvert qu'un sorcier s'y intéressait également et deux jours avant sa mort il était partit pour enquêter sur lui. C'est ce qu'il a dit au ministère de la Magie en tout cas.   
  
Le jeune Potter comprit immédiatement de qui voulait parler le directeur. Il revit le jeune homme roux de son rêve. Celui qu'il avait vu souffrir sous les effets de la sphère bleue. Le grand frère de son meilleure ami qu'il avait vu mourir, car ça n'avait pas été un rêve, ça avait été trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Dumbledore continua son monologue tandis que les yeux d'Harry versaient quelques larmes.  
  
- Ce jeune homme qui est mort était... Percy Weasley.   
  
Le choc fut très grand pour Harry, même s'il le savait déjà, il était très dur d'entendre la nouvelle de la voix de Dumbledore. Ses larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Il voulu lever la main pour les essuyer mais ne pu pas bouger le moindre doigt. Il se rendit compte alors à quel point il était fragile dans son état. Le directeur aperçut les larmes rouler sur la joue de Harry et sortit un mouchoir de sa robe pour les essuyer.   
  
- Voila. Ronald et Ginny Weasley sont parti pour l'enterrement de leur grand frère. Il reviendront Lundi prochain je pense.   
  
Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en pensant à Ron et à Ginny. Il détourna son regard pour observer le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Le directeur se leva en se raclant la gorge. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de finalement sortir de l'infirmerie.   
  
***  
  
A une heure du matin, le dimanche qui suivi, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur une ombre, et se referma sans un bruit. L'ombre se déplaça lentement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Le visiteur sortit une baguette et murmura Lumos, d'une voix jeune mais grave. Une légère lueur envahit alors la pièce, éclairant le corps endormie d'Harry et le visage pâle de Draco.  
  
Le Serpentard enleva sa cape qu'il posa sur le banc, à côté du lit d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla alors pour placer son visage juste à côté de celui du Gryffondor. Les yeux du blond restèrent fixés sur le visage du jeune homme.   
  
Soudain, Harry, sentant la présence du jeune homme à côté de lui, ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme à ses côté se redressa aussitôt, honteux et en même temps furieux d'avoir été surpris ainsi. "Malefoy?" pensa-t-il. Le regard des deux garçons se croisèrent. Même sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, Draco compris la question muette d'Harry.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
  
- Salut Potter. Apparemment tu vas mieux. Je suis... content que tu ne sois pas mort.   
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Il devait sûrement rêver. Malefoy venait de lui dire qu'il était "content qu'il ne soit pas mort".   
  
- Ne va surtout pas croire que je t'apprécie, si je suis venu ici, c'est uniquement parce que je me préoccupe de ton sort.   
  
"C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller!" pensa Harry. Malefoy, son plus grand ennemi après Voldemort s'inquiétait de son sort.   
  
- Tu sais, je me disais que tu devrais prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie. Tous les ans tu y passe au moins une semaine.   
  
Harry ne répondit rien, et trouva frustrant, et désagréable, de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux provocations de Malefoy. Mais il se promit de se venger lorsqu'il aurait récupéré l'usage de sa voix et de ses muscles.   
  
- Comme j'ai vu que tu allais bien je vais pouvoir aller me recoucher. Au fait passe le bonjour à ta petite amie de ma part. A non c'est vrai, vous n'êtes resté ensembles qu'une heure et demi... Comme disent les Modus, "French Râteau"!   
  
Harry rougit. Puis une pensée traversa son esprit. "Mais comment peut-il savoir?".   
  
- Bon je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, surtout qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, ajouta le blondinet.  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry s'aperçut que Draco était en pyjamas. "Malefoy qui vient me voir en plein milieu de la nuit pour voir si je vais bien. Ce n'est pas normal" pensa-t-il. Un bruit se fit alors entendre dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Draco croisa le regard de Harry une seconde. Puis il récupéra sa cape et sortit par une porte opposée à celle d'où venait le bruit. Celle ci s'ouvrit quelque seconde plus tard sur Mme Pomfresh qui tenait un verre d'eau à la main. Elle traversa l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son bureau en baillant.   
  
***  
  
Le lendemain après midi, après leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.   
  
- Hermione, dit Ron. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu vas faire pour travailler avec lui. Il ne peut plus parler ni bouger.   
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi non plus. Je pense que j'improviserai. Mme Pomfresh a trouvé un moyen de discuter avec lui. Grâce à ses yeux. Il fait un clignement pour oui, deux clignement pour non.   
  
- Ca ne va pas être facile quand même. Ca va te faire beaucoup de boulot en plus. Tu es sûre que tu neveux pas que je t'aide.   
  
- Ron, je préfère que tu aille t'occuper de ta soeur. Elle avait l'air de mal supporter le coma de Harry. Et la mort de... ton frère lui a donné un grand choc.   
  
Ron essuya les yeux en reniflant.   
  
- C'est rien, expliqua-t-il. Juste une poussière. Mais Ginny ne veut même plus que je lui parle. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Depuis une semaine, quand elle me voit, elle détourne la tête, ou alors elle s'éloigne. Elle m'évite Hermione.   
  
La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
- Elle t'évite? Mais... je n'y comprends plus rien... Est-ce que tu ne lui aurais pas fait une farce, ou insulter?  
  
- Non! Enfin je ne pense pas. Je n'y comprends vraiment rien.   
  
- J'essaierai de lui parler ce soir. Mais son comportement m'inquiète beaucoup.  
  
Il continuèrent de marcher en silence. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie et Hermione dit :  
  
- Bon on rentre en silence. Il sort d'un coma et il est très faible, et il est peut-être en train de dormir.   
  
Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds et se avancèrent vers le lit de leur ami. Il avait les yeux fermés et respiraient paisiblement.  
  
- Si je ne savais pas qu'il dors, je dirait qu'il est toujours dans le coma, murmura Ron légèrement inquiet.  
  
- Non il dort. Je lui ai parlé avant-hier. Enfin parlé... tu comprends ce que je veux dire.  
  
Ron hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira contre lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fait, demanda-t-elle à voix basse, mi-étonnée, mi-amusée.   
  
Il ne répondit pas, mais déposa un baiser dans son cou. La jeune fille enroula alors ses bras autour du cou du garçon et lui donna un long baiser. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant et se murmurant des "je t'aime" à l'oreille. Soudain, une voix faible les sortit de leur rêveries.   
  
- Ron? Hermione? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites? Personne ne vous a prévenu que vous étiez à l'infirmerie.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, rougissant de surprise et de gêne, pour croiser le regard amusé de Harry.   
  
- Harry? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête avec une grimace de douleur.   
  
- Tu arrives à parler? Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas, dit le rouquin.  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant je peux, répondit Harry avec difficulté.  
  
- Harry, il faut que tu parles le moins possible, dit Hermione. Ca te prends beaucoup de forces et on ne veut pas que tu t'épuise comme ça.   
  
Harry hocha la tête et tenta de faire un sourire. Hermione le lui rendit et s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui, ouvrant un livre sur ses genoux.   
  
- Bien Harry, on a beaucoup de chose à revoir ensemble. Tu as manqué deux semaines de cours, et avec les examens à la fin de l'année, tu vas devoir travailler plus que les autres et... Bon par quoi on commence, Histoire de la magie?  
  
***  
  
A huit heure du soir, Hermione referma le livre de Métamorphose qu'elle avait dans les mains.   
  
- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.  
  
- Je pense aussi, répondit Harry. J'ai rattrapé combien de temps?  
  
- On a revu les cours des trois premiers jours. Heureusement que tu comprends vite, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
Harry et elle sourirent en même temps.   
  
- Bien, reprit Hermione, je crois qu'on va te laisser, il va être l'heure du dîner.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Ron qui s'était endormi, et l'embrassa pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme grogna légèrement. Hermione entendit le rire de Harry et lui lança un regard noir.   
  
- Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas ce baiser autant que tu l'aimerais, dit-il. Mais je suis content pour vous deux. Je veux dire, je suis content que vous soyez enfin ensemble. Je savais que ça ce terminerais comme ça entre vous, depuis le bal en quatrième année.   
  
Elle rougit en entendant cela, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son petit ami qui commençait à ronfler.   
  
- Bien. Il n'a pas voulu de la manière douce, tant pis pour lui, il aura la manière forte.   
  
Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du rouquin et hurla :   
  
- DEBOUT!!!  
  
Ron sursauta et tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il se releva et lança un regard furieux à Hermione.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui te prends de me réveiller comme ça?  
  
- Je sais pas... Je trouvais ça plus amusant. Allez Ron, viens, il est l'heure de manger.   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard d'Harry, l'air de dire "Les femmes sont bizarres parfois!". Harry hocha légèrement la tête et les regarda quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Mme Pomfresh lui apporta un petit plateau avec une soupe au potiron préparée spécialement pour lui par les elfes de l'école.   
  
***   
  
Dans l'allées des embrumes, quelques minutes avant minuit, devant la boutique "Zaldins, tout pour vos potions", deux sorciers en robe noire discutaient.   
  
- J'espère qu'il sera à l'heure, murmura le premier, un homme grand et maigre, aux longs cheveux bruns, avec une paire de lunette sur le nez. J'en ai marre d'attendre dans ce froid.   
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Niviqmi, répondit l'autre, Bliniks n'est jamais en retard. Surtout pour les informations qu'il attends.   
  
- N'empêche, on a eu de la chance de tomber sur ce petit vieux. Comment il appelait déjà?  
  
- Je ne sais plus. Mais peu importe. Le plus important c'est que maintenant nous savons où est la flamme de la prophétie.   
  
Niviqmi commença à rire, la bouche ouverte, la langue pendante. Son compagnon lui lança un regard noir.   
  
- Essaye de garder ton sérieux pour une fois.   
  
Niviqmi mit sa main devant sa bouche et tenta de se calmer. A ce moment, il vit une ombre derrière son compagnon, et cessa aussitôt de rire. Un frisson glacé descendit le long de son dos et il déglutit. Son compagnon se retourna et retint un cri de frayeur.   
  
- Bonsoir messieurs. Il est tard pour se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes.   
  
Niviqmi hocha la tête sans quitter l'ombre des yeux. Le nouveau venu s'avança dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, et les deux sorciers purent voir une mèche de cheveux blancs lui retomber devant les yeux, et qui contrastait avec la couleur brune du reste de ses cheveux. Niviqmi poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Bonsoir m'sieur Bliniks. Vous nous avez vraiment fait peur là, hein Bezmiv, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son ami qui tremblait comme une feuille.   
  
- Ou... Oui...   
  
- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé, demanda Bliniks.   
  
- Oui bien sûr, répondit Niviqmi. On a tous les renseignements que vous vouliez. Et on a même trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. On sait exactement ou est la flamme froide de la prophe...  
  
- Silence imbécile! coupa Bliniks. Vous voulez que tous le quartier soit au courant. Je devrais vous faire fouetter pour cela, mais pas encore. J'ai toujours besoin de vous.   
  
Le regard de Niviqmi s'alluma en entendant le mot fouetter, et il commença à sourire.   
  
- Bien, suivez moi, murmura Bliniks. Je connais un endroit ou nous pourrons parler tranquillement.   
  
***  
  
Et voila hihihi... la suite bientôt. Au fait j'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer. Le premier qui arrive à résoudre l'énigme de la prophétie gagne... Je sais pas encore quoi, mais au mois le premier à trouver gagne mon respect... Je vous rappelle la prophétie pour ceux qui ne suivent pas :   
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
A propos de mon petit jeu, personne n'a trouvé, la plus proche est Kahila.  
  
Merci à Csame pour m'avoir ajouté à tes favoris et sur le petit détail mais je n'en était pas sur quand j'ai écris ma fic et je n'ai pas pensé à reverifier.   
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois sorciers entraient dans un bâtiment, par une porte cachée dans une ruelle.   
  
- Où sommes nous, demanda Niviqmi.  
  
- Chez un ami à mois, Tmivvi. faites comme chez vous, il n'est pas la, il est parti à...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, coupa Bezmiv, intrigué, devant une photo d'une vingtaine d'homme en chemise bleue et short blanc, regroupés dans un terrain de Quidditch, ou quelque chose de ressemblant.   
  
- Des Moldus. Des joueurs d'un sport étrange qu'ils appellent le foutbole. L'un des grands défauts de Tmivvi et d'aimer ce sport. Mais oublions cela, vous avez des informations pour moi.  
  
Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et Bliniks fit apparaître trois verre remplis de Bierraubeur.  
  
- Pas pour moi, merci, dit Bezmiv.  
  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Niviqmi.  
  
Bliniks leva un sourcil, intrigué, et fit disparaître deux des verres. Puis il prit le sien et dit :   
  
- Alors?  
  
- Voila, commença Bezmiv. Comme Lindam parle de flamme froide dans sa prophétie, on s'est dit que cette flamme, quoi qu'elle soit, existe au moins depuis cette époque. Alors on est allé fureter dans les archives du ministère de la magie, mais on n'a rien trouvé. Sauf un petit parchemin dans un grimoire.   
  
- Un parchemin? Quel genre de parchemin, demanda Bliniks.  
  
- On vous le dira tout à l'heure, repris Niviqmi. Sur le moment ce parchemin ne nous a pas intéressé, ce n'est que plus tard que je m'en suis souvenu. Enfin bon, le fait est que après trois jours de recherches dans des livres poussiéreux, on n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Donc un soir, il y a cinq jours je crois...  
  
- Six, rectifia Bezmiv.  
  
- Oui six, merci. Donc il y a six jours, on était au Chaudron Baveur, en train de réfléchir devant un jus de citrouille. Il y avait un petit vieux qui délirait. Il avait sûrement beaucoup bu. Il hurlait des mots puis murmurait. C'était très bizarre.  
  
- Dans son charabia, j'ai entendu les mots reliques, feu et glacé. Ça m'a tout de suite intéressé. J'ai demandé à Tom s'il connaissait se bonhomme. Il m'a répondu que c'était un habitué. Il vient au Chaudron Baveur une fois par mois depuis vingt ans pour se saouler et hurler des absurdités à propos d'une relique, une sorte de flamme qui glace les hommes.   
  
- Racontez moi cela, ça m'intéresse.  
  
- Alors on a offert quelques verres à cet homme, pour le faire parler, mais plus il buvait moins ses paroles étaient compréhensible. Alors on l'a raccompagné dans un endroit sûr. La il a passé deux jours à se remettre en état. Et la, avec une dose de Veritaserum, il nous a tout raconté. Une longue histoire, très intéressante, mais longue.  
  
- Nous avons tous notre temps, assura Bliniks.   
  
- Ce vieil homme s'appelle Peyvrix, commença Niviqmi. Il y a vingt ans, lui et sa femme faisaient un voyage dans les Alpes. Ils cherchaient une plante, une edelweiss je crois, enfin bon ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Il ont fait une randonnée en montagne, sans guide, et ils ont été surpris par une avalanche. Ils se sont réfugié dans une grotte qu'ils croyaient inhabitée. L'avalanche a bouché l'entrée de la grotte, et c'est là qu'ils ont remarqué une lumière venant du fond de la grotte.   
  
- En fait, continua Bezmiv, il y avait un couloir qui s'enfonçait au cœur de la montagne. Comme ils étaient bloqués par la neige, et qu'aucun sort n'arrivaient à l'enlever, ils ont décidé de suivre le couloir, espérant trouver une sortie autre part. Ils ont marché des heures et sont arrivé dans une grande salle, pleine e stalactites et de stalagmites, avec une sorte de lac naturel souterrain. Et devant eux, il y avait la flamme froide.   
  
- A quoi ressemblait-elle, demanda Bliniks, exité.  
  
- D'après le vieil homme, c'était une sorte de torche qui ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre torche, à cela près que la flamme était bleu vert. Et tout autour de la flamme, dans toute la salle, il y avait des statues de glace. Représentant des hommes et des femmes dans une positions étrange, avec un visage terrifié.   
  
***  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut.   
  
- Percy non!   
  
L'écho de sa voix se perdit dans l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait refait le même rêve. Avec cette homme avec la mèche blanche, qui torturait Percy. Un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste. Il avait déjà fait un rêve comme ça, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait rêvé de Voldemort, tuant un Moldu, au début de sa quatrième année.   
  
- Je dois prévenir Dumbledore. Ce n'est peut-être pas un rêve mais une vision. C'est trop réel.   
  
Il tenta de se redresser sur son lit, et grimaça sous la douleur. Il avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, mais ses muscles avaient encore du mal à lui répondre.   
  
"Tant pis," pensa-t-il. "Je dois prévenir Dumbledore." Il se leva, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui parcourait ses membres, et réussi à se mettre debout. Mais une seconde plus tard il dut se rasseoir sur son lit. La douleur était insupportable.  
  
- Dommage que je ne sache pas transplaner, murmura-t-il.  
  
- On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, on ne te la jamais dit, répondit une voix moqueuse, et en même temps inquiète, derrière lui.   
  
Harry se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler, et fut surpris de voir Ginny.   
  
- Ginny? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
- Je... suis venu te voir.  
  
- En pleine nuit? Mais j'aurait pu être endormi. Je l'étais il y a quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce cauchemar. Si tu voulais me voir, pourquoi ne pas venir en plein jour, quand tu es sûr de me trouver éveiller.   
  
- J'aime bien te regarder quant tu dors.  
  
Harry senti une drôle de chaleur dans sa poitrine, et il fronça les sourcils, visiblement intrigué. Elle aimait le regarder dormir. Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela. Elle l'avait pourtant plaqué, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais par timidité, par peur de la réponse, ou à cause de la fatigue, il ne lui demanda pas d'explication. Il se contenta de lui demander :   
  
- Ginny, est-ce que tu peux m'aider?  
  
- Oui, à quoi faire?  
  
- Je dois aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire, à propos de ton frère. La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un sanglot en entendant parler de son frère. Oh pardon excuse moi Ginny ajouta Harry, je suis désolé, j'aurais du y penser, je suis trop maladroit.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux. Viens, appuis toi sur moi, je vais t'y emmener.   
  
En une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Sans hésiter, Ginny murmura :   
  
- Chocogrenouilles.  
  
La gargouille fit alors un pas de côté, et le mur s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Harry regarda la jeune rouquine, étonné.  
  
- Comment tu connais le mot de passe.   
  
- Je l'ai entendu l'autre jour, quand Mc Gonagall nous a amené ici pour nous annoncer la mort de Percy.  
  
Il faisait noir mais Harry savait que Ginny retenait ses larmes, et le tremblement de sa voix le fit frissonner. Alors, presque instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ginny n'essaya même pas de se dégager de son étreinte et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Une demi minute plus tard, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux.  
  
Il se retournèrent pour voir le Directeur dans une robe de chambre bleue nuit, les bras croisé, son regard amusé passant de l'un à l'autre.   
  
- Que font deux jeunes Gryffondors, dont un qui devrait être dans son lit à l'infirmerie, devant mon bureau à deux heures trente-sept du matin.   
  
-C'est moi professeur, il fallait que je vous parle, à propos de la sphère. Je crois que je sais qui l'a volé.   
  
- Comment... Viens Harry. Tu vas me raconter ça. Mais tu n'aurais pas du quitter ton lit comme ça en pleine nuit dans ton état. Quand à vous, Mlle Weasley, retournez vous coucher. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes venu ici avec Harry, ni pourquoi vous êtes sortit de votre dortoir mais vous devriez y retourner. Mr Rusard n'est surement pas loin.   
  
Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et entraîna Harry dans son bureau, où il le fit s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil. Il s'assit lui même dans un fauteuil en face du jeune homme.  
  
- Raconte moi, dit-il.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait raconté en détail son rêve à Dumbledore. Celui ci pencha la tête sur le côté tout en caressant sa longue barbe blanche. Finalement il se leva et dit :   
  
- Je n'y comprends rien. Bliniks devrait être à Azkaban. Du moins pour ce que j'en sais. Je vais tout de suite demander à Fudge s'il a été relâché. Mais en général, personne n'est libéré d'Azkaban.   
  
Harry hocha la tête et repensa à Hagrid. L'un des seul sorciers à avoir quitter Azkaban vivant et en parfaite santé. Lui, ainsi que Sirius Black, son parrain, et Barty Croupton, qui avait organisé son enlèvement pendant le tournois des trois sorciers en prenant la place du professeur Maugrey.  
  
- Bien, Harry je vais te raccompagner à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Professeur, je peux vous poser une question?  
  
- Oui bien sur.  
  
- Que signifie la prophétie de Sir Lindam. Ron et Hermione m'en on parler mais on n'y comprends rien.  
  
- Harry, personne n'a jamais réussi à déchiffrer cette prophétie. Depuis qu'elle a été faite par Sir Lindam sur son lit de mort, des centaine de sorciers se sont penché dessus sans en trouver la réponse. Je crois que vous devriez oublier cette prophétie. et dite à Mlle Granger d'en faire de même. Malgrès son intelligence, presque légendaire, je doute qu'elle réussisse là ou des centaines d'autres ont échoué.   
  
***  
  
Bliniks regarda Niviqmi et Bezmiv, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
- Et bien, dit-il, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Non seulement je sais où est la flamme froide, mais en plus je sais comment m'en servir. Bien. Vous allez pouvoir m'être utile tous les deux. Ce vieil homme, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?  
  
- Peyvirx, répondit Bezmiv.  
  
- Oui, Peyvirx, qu'en avez vous fait?  
  
- Nous lui avons fait un sortilège d'amnésie, et ensuite nous l'avons laissé dans une forêt. Il ne connaît plus rien du monde sorcier maintenant.   
  
- C'est dommage. J'aurais voulu l'interroger moi même. Il y a peut-être un détail qu'il a oublié de vous dire et qui aurait pu se révéler important. Et ce parchemin, dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, qu'était-ce?  
  
- Ah oui le parchemin, s'écria Niviqmi. Peyvrix nous a dit que lui et sa femme avait trouvé la flamme froide dans une grotte, dans une montagne. Nous savons que cette grotte se trouve dans les Alpes mais nous n'avions rien de plus précis. Et bien je me suis souvenu du parchemin, écrit par un berger Moldu il y a cinq cents ans de cela. Un berger qui avait trouvé une grotte dans la montagne avec des personnes figées dans la glace.   
  
- Apparemment il n'avait pas vu la flamme froide. Toujours est-il qu'il a dressé un plan pour revenir avec de l'aide pour ramener les victimes de la flamme froide au village le plus proche. Mais il a égaré ce parchemin et n'a jamais pu retrouver la grotte.   
  
- Bien. Donc vous avez un plan pour aller chercher la flamme froide.   
  
Bliniks était exité, et ses yeux brillaient. Il joua un instant avec sa mèche de cheveux blancs qui contrastait avec sa chevelure brune et ses yeux noirs. Il lança un regard à Niviqmi et lui dit.  
  
- Je vous offre un petit voyage dans les Alpes. Allez me chercher la flamme froide.   
  
Bezmiv et Niviqmi échangèrent un regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et se levèrent.   
  
***  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Mon petit concours tiens toujours puisque personne n'a trouvé la solution. Le but du jeu : déchiffrer la prophétie de Sir Lindam. Je vous rappelle la prophétie pour ceux qui ne suivent pas :   
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
A propos de mon petit jeu, personne n'a trouvé, les plus proche sont Kahila, Pauline snape (t'a pas tout bon alors tu regarde plus ton ordi pendant 1 minute... lol) et Elphie64, du moins pour une partie de la prophétie, mais jusqu'ici personne n'a trouvé la solution. En même temps j'ai tout fait pour... ;)  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Le lundi suivant, Harry avait suffisamment récupéré pour aller en cours. Et la journée commença par un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. A neuf heures, le professeur Rogue arriva essoufflé dans le cachot où l'attendais ses élèves de septième année. Son regard balaya la classe, s'attardant un instant sur Draco, puis finalement il commença son cours.  
  
- Bien, nous avons terminé la semaine dernière avec la potion d'invisibilité, sauf, bien entendu, M. Londubat. A ce propos, M. Londubat, votre grenouille a-t-elle reprit sa couleur normale?  
  
Neville se fit tout petit sur son siège, alors que tous les Serpentards commençaient à rire.   
  
- Cette semaine, reprit Rogue, nous allons nous intéresser à la potion Vius Perdida, qui ôte les forces magiques d'un sorcier, ou d'une sorcière, pour une période variant de 12 à 48 heures, selon la quantité de potion absorbé, et la qualité de celle-ci. J'essaierais l'une de vos potions sur l'un d'entre vous, au hasard. Espérons pour celui qui la testera que je ne prendrais pas la potion de monsieur Londubat. Bien, pour éviter également que vous ne vous amusiez à saboter les potions les uns des autres, vous allez vous mettre en groupes de deux, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard.  
  
Ron dut faire sa potion avec Goyle, Hermione se retrouva assise aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson et Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit après son nom celui de Malefoy. Ce dernier prit ses affaires en un clin d'oeil et se précipita pour s'asseoir près de Harry.   
  
- Alors Harry, dit-il à voix basse en sortant une fiole de sang de têtard, tu vas mieux?  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Malefoy semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de sa santé. Et il était venu le voir en pleine nuit à l'infirmerie. "Je me préoccupe de ton sort." avait-il dit. Étrange.   
  
- Oui ça va mieux. Mais, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi?  
  
- C'est juste que je me préoccupe d'un de mes camarades.   
  
- Camarade, répéta Harry. Tu me considère comme un de tes camarades? Oublierais tu que tu es à Serpentard et que je suis à Gryffondor, que tu viens d'un famille au "Sang Pur" et que ma mère est née dans une famille moldue, que tu me déteste depuis notre première année à Poudlard.   
  
Malefoy détourna le regard en se concentrant sur ses racines de Jusquiame. Finalement il répondit.  
  
- Oh, tu sais, je suis un peu fatigué de faire la guerre avec toi. Tout ça juste parce que tu es le Saint Potter, adulé par trois millions de sorciers et craint pas trois millions d'autres. Il n'arrivent pas à voir qui tu es, un petit imbécile qui n'arrive pas à rester à la place où il devrait être.   
  
Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, car il ajouta :   
  
- Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, je veux dire ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as réussi à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Plusieurs fois. Après tout tu es sympa, intelligent. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrais enterrer la hache de guerre.   
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Enterrer la Hache de guerre? Avec Malefoy?! Il se pinça pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve.   
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va Draco? demanda-t-il.   
  
- Oui très bien, pourquoi. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Harry bizarrement.   
  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai une tache sur le visage?  
  
- C'est la première fois en sept ans que tu m'appelle par mon prénom!  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre les paroles de Draco car Rogue venait d'apparaître derrière lui.   
  
- Alors, on discute au lieu de travailler? Vous en êtes où?  
  
- J'ai fini de découper les racines de jusquiame, et je m'apprêtais à ajouter la corne de taureau en poudre, répondit très vite Malefoy.   
  
Rogue le regarda un instant, puis observa Harry, avant de se détourner pour aller critiquer la potion de Neville et Crabbe.   
  
Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Draco. Pendant un instant aucun des deux ne bougea. Harry vit dans les yeux du blond l'habituelle froideur, et autre chose, une lueur brûlante, pétillante qui lui était inconnue. Finalement, ils détournèrent le regard en même temps.   
  
A la fin de l'heure, il se quittèrent sans même s'adresser la parole. La tête d'Harry bouillait. Il ne savait plus que penser de Draco. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Enterrer la hache de guerre. Cela semblait irréel. Après tout ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione à propos de ses parents, ou sur Ron à propos de sa famille, et de leur problèmes d'argent.   
  
En sortant du cachot, il se rendit compte que ses deux amis était encore dans la classe en train de ranger leurs affaires. Il posa son sac et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant qu'ils sortent. Soudain une silhouette familière passa devant lui. Il leva les yeux et reconnu le professeur Eldyn Obyss, qui marchait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval qui sautaient au rythme de ses pas.   
  
Cela rappela aussitôt quelque chose à Harry. Une personne qu'il avait déjà vu, longtemps auparavant. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les mêmes que ceux du professeur.   
  
- Professeur, appela-t-il.  
  
Obyss se retourna, et lorsqu'il vit que c'était Harry qui l'avait appelé, sourit.   
  
- Harry, comment vas-tu?  
  
- Très bien professeur. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles à propos de... la boite que vous m'aviez confié?  
  
Le visage du professeur s'assombrit. Il regarda dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et répondit  
  
- Écoutes moi bien Harry; Je n'aurais jamais du te confier cet objet. J'étais paniqué et poursuivi par deux sorciers adeptes de la magie noire. Ils ont du nous voir sur le chemin de Traverse. Je n'aurais pas du te donner la sphère au milieu de la foule. Maintenant c'est Bliniks qui la possède. Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban par on ne sait quel moyen. Et s'il est en liberté, alors... Il est cruel, impitoyable, et puissant. Il n'a pas hésité à tuer les membres de sa famille alors qu'ils s'opposaient à lui. Étrangement il n'était pas un Mangemort.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de la Sphère?   
  
- L'utiliser. Cette Sphère peut torturer un homme mieux que n'importe quel sortilège, pour peu qu'on sache l'utiliser. Je suppose qu'il veut faire vivre la prophétie de Lindam. Mais comment je ne sais pas. Tu as dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait la version originale de la prophétie?   
  
- Oui, je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. Il a dit à Percy, juste avant de le... tuer, qu'il tenait de son ancêtre la version originale de la prophétie en Stelangue. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- La langue des étoiles. C'est une très vieille langue qui date à peu près de l'antiquité Romaine. A cette époque, dans la petite île qui allait devenir la grande Bretagne, une tribu de celtes avait une langue pour "parler aux étoiles". Ils pensaient que les étoiles étaient des personnes, et qu'ils connaissaient l'avenir. En leur parlant et en observant leurs scintillements, il prédisaient l'avenir. La toute première forme de divination.   
  
- Et Lindam parlait cette langue?  
  
- Oui, il était très doué pour la divination, sous toute ses formes. En tout cas il l'était plus que notre cher professeur Trelawney, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.   
  
Harry sourit.   
  
- Bien Harry, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Maintenant je dois y aller j'ai un cours au troisième étage, et j'ai encore un peu de mal à me repérer dans cet immense château.   
  
Il fit un dernier sourire à Harry, puis lui tourna le dos et repartit à grandes enjambées.  
  
***   
  
Le soir même, au dîner, Hermione lâcha sa fourchette et se frappa le front. Harry et Ron la regardèrent étonné.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione?  
  
- La prophétie. j'ai compris! répondit-elle.  
  
- Tu... l'as déchiffré?  
  
- Le début seulement mais oui!  
  
- Explique, demanda Harry.   
  
- Pas ici, pas maintenant, répondit-elle, le regard sombre. Finissez vite de manger, ensuite on ira dans un endroit tranquille.   
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans la bibliothèque.   
  
- Un endroit tranquille, murmura Ron, te connaissant j'aurais du me douter que tu parlais de la bibliothèque.   
  
Hermione soupira mais ne répondit pas, et Ron lui donna un baiser dans le cou pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantais. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, évitez de faire ça en ma présence. Je veux dire, je suis très content pour vous deux que vous ayez enfin compris que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre, mais certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras.   
  
Ron et Hermione rougirent en même temps.   
  
- Alors Hermione, continua Harry comme s'il parlait de Quidditch, qu'as tu trouvé sur la prophétie.   
  
- J'ai déchiffré le deuxième vers, répondit-elle en montrant la page sur laquelle était écrite la prophétie. "Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera." Je me suis dit que ça ne parlait pas de la mort elle même mais plutôt d'un de ses symboles. Et comme on parle de retourner dans sa tombe, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui peut mourir. Un homme. Un homme qui a quitté sa tombe, donc qui as ressuscité. Puis qui est mort de nouveau.   
  
- Jésus christ, proposa Harry. Non ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas un symbole de la mort. Soudain son regard s'éclaira. Voldemort.   
  
- Exactement, répondit Hermione. Il a ressuscité devant tes yeux, et l'année dernière il est mort. Ça veut dire que la prophétie doit se passer bientôt.   
  
- "Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix." lut Harry. Tu crois que Elle désigne encore la mort. Ou autre chose.   
  
- Si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Tu-Sais-Qui va revenir, répondit Ron.   
  
Hermione lui lança un regard effrayé.   
  
- Il ne vas quand même pas ressusciter encore une fois, répondit Harry. De toute façon, je crois que cette partie de la prophétie parle de la Sphère. Mais l'histoire de la flamme froide me trouble. Comment une flamme peut elle être froide?   
  
- C'est sûrement une métaphore, dit Hermione, comme "la mort" pour parler de Voldemort.   
  
- Harry, s'écria Ron. Je crois que ça parle de toi!  
  
- Comment-ça? Je suis dans la prophétie.   
  
- L'ange de la victoire, qui de la mort garda le souvenir. Ta cicatrice, tu l'as eu à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est un souvenir de la mort non? Et c'est grâce à toi que Tu-Sais-Qui a été vaincu l'année dernière.  
  
- Tu veux dire que je serais cet... ange de la victoire? Et que c'est moi qui vais devoir sauver le monde?  
  
- C'est possible, répondit Hermione en refermant son livre.   
  
- Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'affronte ce type... Bliniks.   
  
***   
Niviqmi et Bezmiv Transplanèrent dans un petit village français, perdus dans la chaîne des Alpes. Ils apparurent avec un grand "Pop" dans une petite grange vide, dont le sol était recouvert de paille. Ils sortirent et après avoir questionné un vieux moldu, il surent qu'ils étaient un jour de marche de la grotte qu'ils cherchaient. Il se mirent immédiatement en route.   
  
- Niviqmi, je me pose une question, dit Bezmiv au bout d'une heure de marche.   
  
- Quoi?   
  
- D'après ce vieux, au Chaudron baveur, quand il a essayé de prendre la torche, la flamme a grandit. Et sa femme a été touchée par la flamme bleue et elle a été transformée en glace. Alors comment on va réussir à la prendre et la ramener à Bliniks.   
  
- J'y ai pensé. Je vais lui lancer un sort d'entrave, ou un truc de se genre. Puis je l'enferme dans un coffre et on n'en parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ai donné au patron.   
  
- Y a de l'idée... Mais comment Bliniks va-t-il s'en servir.  
  
- Ça c'est son problème.   
  
***  
  
Voila, une partie de l'énigme a été dévoilée. Vous l'aviez tous devinée, le début parlait de Voldemort. Quand au reste... Je vous laisse chercher...  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Pendant la semaine une excitation gagna tous les élèves de Poudlard. Un match de Quidditch allait se disputer le premier samedi du mois de décembre. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Ron était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, en plus de son rôle de gardien. Le mercredi, après les cours, il prit Harry à part pour parler avec lui. Il l'entraina avec lui dans une salle de cours vide.  
  
- Harry, commença Ron. Avec ton coma tu as raté beaucoup d'entraînements. Et tu n'es pas monté sur un balai depuis que tu es sortit de ton sommeil. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de disputer le match?  
  
- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Harry.   
  
- Bah... en fait si tu as le choix... dit Ron, hésitant, en baissant les yeux.  
  
- Comment ça? Si je ne joue pas, vous n'aurez pas d'attrapeur et le match sera gagné d'office par Serdaigle.  
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose si bas qu'Harry ne put entendre.  
  
- Parles plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu.  
  
Ron leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Harry.  
  
- Je t'ai pris un remplaçant.   
  
Harry fixa son ami.   
  
- Qui, demanda-t-il finalement.   
  
- Colin Crivey. Il est doué sur un balai tu sais.   
  
- Colin?! Tu as mis Colin comme remplaçant? Mon remplaçant?  
  
Ron baissa les yeux et dit très vite.  
  
- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça mais je peux tout de suite aller dire à Colin de...  
  
- Et tu vas lui dire quoi, interrompit Harry. Qu'il s'est entraîné pour rien. De toute façon tu l'as dit toi même je ne suis pas monté sur un balai depuis plus d'un mois. Et j'aimerais bien voir Colin sur un balai. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais me mettre en colère parce que Colin a prit ma place?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, penaud. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont tu allais réagir.   
  
Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui dit:  
  
- Écoutes moi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis célèbre que j'ai la grosse tête. Malgré ce que peuvent dire Lockheart ou Malefoy, cette célébrité ne me plaît pas du tout et je préférerais mille fois être un apprenti sorcier anonyme. Et je n ne me serais jamais mit en colère parce que tu m'as remplacé. A ta place j'aurais fait la même chose.   
  
Ron hocha la tête en souriant.   
  
- En parlant de Malefoy, continua Harry. Il est de plus en plus bizarre. Tu te souviens qu'il m'avait proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre pendant le cours de potions. Et bien ce matin au petit déjeuner il m'a offert un pain au chocolat. Je n'y comprends rien.   
  
- Franchement Harry je trouve ça très louche. Malefoy ne pourrais jamais devenir... gentil. Surtout avec toi. J'y comprends rien non plus.   
  
- Tu sais je commence vraiment à me demander s'il n'est pas sincère.   
  
- Malefoy? Sincère? Tu t'écoutes parler de temps en temps?  
  
Harry sourit.   
  
- Allez viens, on a une séance d'entraînement, dit Ron. Tu pourras voir comment se débrouille Colin. Et tu pourras lui donner des conseils.   
  
Il sortirent de la salle où ils étaient et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
L'entraînement dura deux heures et demi. Harry fut surpris de voir que Colin était vraiment doué en tant qu'attrapeur. Il avait même réussi à faire la passe de Plumpton (il avait attrapé la petite balle ailée avec sa manche) cinq minute après avoir lâché le vif d'or. Encore que Ron le suspectait d'avoir réussi cette figure par accident.   
  
L'entraînement se termina dans la joie et l'équipe et Harry rentrèrent, certains de gagner le match du samedi suivant.   
  
***  
  
Plus tard le même jour, dans une petite grotte perdue au cœur des Alpes. Bezmiv hurla de douleur. Il était agenouillé contre un grand rocher, les eux ouvert, le visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Non loin de lui, couché sur le sol, se trouvait le corps immobile de Niviqmi. Et devant lui, sur un piédestal de glace, se trouver une torche.   
  
Il repensa à leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt dans cette grotte. Ils avaient déjà visité cinq grottes depuis leur arrivée dans ces montagnes, mais n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la flamme froide. Mais ce soir là, en entrant dans cette grotte, ils avaient sentit une sorte de courant électrique les parcourire, et sur les murs de la grottes ils virent danser des reflets bleutés.   
  
Après avoir arpenté pendant deux heures de longs couloirs suintant d'humidité, slalomant entre les stalactite et les stalagmite, ils étaient arrivés dans une grande cavité, dans laquelle se trouvait un lac. Et de l'autre côté du lac provenait une puissante lumière bleutée. Grâce à un sort de lévitation ils avaient réussi à traverser la salle en moins d'une minute.   
  
Il s'étaient retrouvé devant un piédestal de glace, sur la quelle se trouvait la torche à la flamme bleutée. Elle dansait comme n'importe quel flamme, sans jamais s'éteindre, et sans jamais consumer le bois de la torche. Les deux compères étaient restés plusieurs minutes à la regarder, comme hypnotisées par cette flamme surnaturelle. Puis, Niviqmi avait mis son plan à exécution. Il avait lancé un sort d'entrave et un sort de stupefixion. Puis, sur de lui, il s'était approché de la torche et avait approcher sa main pour s'en saisir. Bezmiv, qui était resté en arrière, avait vu un lumière bleutée éclairer la pièce, l'aveuglant presque. Lorsqu'il distingua de nouveau les formes autour de lui, il avait vu Niviqmi entouré d'éclairs et de morceaux de glaces, comme prit dans une tempête de neige qui serait apparu uniquement pour lui. Bezmiv s'était approché de son ami pour l'aider, avait tendu un main vers lui mais un éclair le projeta dans les airs, et il avait atterrit à vingt mètres de là. Il se releva difficilement, et sentant une douleur dans son bras droit, avait levé sa main, pour voir un millier de petit morceaux de glaces plantés dans son bras. Du sang avait commencé à perler de ces mille minuscules plaies. Son regard s'était alors tourné de nouveau vers Niviqmi. La tempête s'était calmé, et il était tombé à terre inanimé. La flamme, quand à elle, n'avait pas changé, brûlant inlassablement d'une flamme bleutée.   
  
Bezmiv s'était approché du corps inanimé de Niviqmi. Il l'avait touché, mais le corps était glacé, dur, sans vie. Alors, effrayé, il avait commencé à hurlé et s'était éloigné le plus loin possible de la flamme froide.   
  
A présent, il était calmé. Il avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie de son bras d'un coup de baguette magique, mais n'avait pas encore enlevé les morceaux de glaces. Il ne s'étonna même pas du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fondu. Son regard passait successivement de la flamme au corps de Niviqmi. Tout cela c'était passé si vite. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à capturer la flamme froide.   
  
- Je savais qu'il y aurait un problème. Ça aurait été trop facile...   
  
***  
Le petit défi tient toujours. Même si le début a été dévoilé, vous pouvez toujours chercher la signification de la prophétie, et peut-être trouverez vous qui est L'ange de la prophétie. Et non, je le dit tout de suite, ce n'est pas Harry (sinon c'est trop facile)  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Attention, un jeu de mot débile se cache dans ce chapitre ;)  
  
Merci au "Quidditch à travers les âges" qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées pour le match...  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Le samedi suivant, au petit déjeuner, tout les Gryffondors et les Serdaigle était surexcités. Et même les autres maisons attendaient le match avec impatience. A dix heures, tous les élèves (excepté les deux équipes) étaient installés dans les gradins autour du terrain de Quidditch. Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione et de Dennis, le petit frère de Colin. Cela lui sembla étrange de ne pas être dans les vestiaires à écouter les conseils de Ron, de ne pas sentir son estomac se retourner avec l'appréhension du match. En fait, c'était le premier match où jouait Gryffondor auquel il allait assister sans être sur un balai. Son regard se posa sur la porte des vestiaires, d'où venait de sortir l'équipe de Serdaigle, menée par Terry Boot, tous vêtus de bleu. Puis l'équipe de Gryffondor entra dans le terrain, dans leurs uniformes rouge et or.   
  
Les deux équipes s'arrêtèrent au milieu du terrain, l'une en face de l'autre. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, puis tous les joueurs montèrent sur leur balais, et s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs. Puis madame Bibine ouvrit la malle qui contenait les balles. Elle laissa s'échapper les deux cognards qui partirent en trombe, puis le vif d'or, qui s'échappa, invisible à presque tous les spectateurs. Puis elle saisit la balle rouge et la lança dans les airs. Aussitôt Seamus s'en saisit et s'élança vers les buts adverse. La voix du commentateur (Eddy Jones, un Poufsoufle de sixième année) emplie aussitôt le stade.  
  
- Et le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle commence. Finnigan récupère le souafle et fonce vers les buts. Il passe à Thomas, qui passe de nouveau à Finnigan. Non la balle est interceptée par Ackerley, qui passe à Lanson. Il se dirige vers Weasley lance la balle et.... Wow, superbe arrêt de la part du Gardien de Gryffondor. La balle revient A Thomas qui passe à McDonald...  
  
Harry écoutait d'une oreille les commentaires, tout en observant les feintes des poursuiveurs rouge et or, admirant ce superbe ballet qu'offrait ces balais. Soudain il vit Colin plonger vers le sol. Suivant le regard du jeune attrapeur, Harry aperçut le vif d'or qui virevoltait au ras du sol. Orla Quirke, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle l'aperçut également, mais son balai, un Manchevif dernier modèle, ne pouvait rivaliser avec le Nimbus 2004 de Crivey. Celui ci fonçait vers le sol à une allure démesurée, et redressa son balai au dernier moment, lançant sa main en avant pour attraper le vif d'or, mais la petite boule dorée lui échappa et disparu dans les airs. Les deux attrapeurs, à quelques dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, reprirent de l'altitude, scrutant le terrain à la recherche de la balle ailée.   
  
Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs gardiens et batteurs continuaient le match. Le score était de 30 à 20 pour Serdaigle. Ron hurlait des ordres à ses coéquipiers, tout en surveillant le souafle du coin de l'œil. Finnigan réussit à récupérer le souafle, l'envoya à Nathalie McDonald qui commença à voler en chandelle. En dessous d'elle, Dean avança, les yeux braqué vers elle. Les poursuiveurs adverse qui la suivait de près accélérèrent et l'encadrèrent. Soudain Nathalie laissa tomber le souafle, qui atterrit dans les mains de Thomas. Il donna une dernière accélération à son balai et lança le souafle de toutes ses forces, surprenant Steve Blom, le gardien de Serdaigle.   
  
- Surprenante feinte de Porskoff, admirablement exécutée par McDonald et Thomas. 30 à 30. La balle repasse dans les mains de Lanson qui passe à Dilley, qui lance et... non, grâce à l'étoile de mer Weasley a réussi à arrêter le souafle.   
  
A ce moment, Harry aperçu une vive lueur du coin de l'œil. Le soleil s'était reflété sur le vif d'or, qui se trouvait juste en dessous du Batteur de Serdaigle. Aussitôt il fixa son regard sur la petite boule, suivant chacun de ses mouvement grâce à son expérience. Il aurait voulu crier à Colin que le vif était près des buts de l'équipe adverse. Mais Colin n'avait pas besoin, d'Harry. Il avait lui aussi repéré le vif d'or. Mais pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Quirke, il avançait lentement en direction du vif, jetant des coup d'oeil un peu partout, faisant semblant de chercher le vif. Sa rivale, elle était au milieu du terrain, et cherchait aussi le vif d'or.   
  
Soudain, profitant du fait qu'elle regardait ailleurs, Colin se précipita vers Blom, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Se méprenant sur ses intention, il fit un grand écart vers la gauche, laissant le champ libre à Colin qui tendit le bras. Au même moment, Dean, qui n'avait pas vu son coéquipier, s'élançait, le souafle dans la main, vers les buts, et réussi à marquer. Mais dans sa manœuvre il fit fuir le vif d'or. Colin et Harry le perdirent des yeux en même temps.   
  
- 40 à 30 pour Gryffondor, hurla Jones, sous les applaudissement de la maison qui gagnait.   
  
Colin remonta une dizaine de mètres au dessus des autres joueurs, furieux contre lui même et contre Dean. Orla observa son rivale, inconsciente de ce qui s'était passé. Soudain Crivey vit une lueur d'effroi passer dans le regard de Quirke. Ron lui hurla quelque chose, et il se retourna, trop tard, pour voir un cognard lui foncer dessus. Il se baissa la tête mais pas assez rapidement, et senti une vive douleur à la tête quand le Cognard le frappa de plein fouet.   
  
Il lâcha son balai et porta ses mains à son crâne. il glissa de son balai et tomba vers le sol. Heureusement pour lui, il était assez haut quand il commença à tomber et Mme Bibine eu le temps de lancer un sort pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal en tombant. Ainsi, sa chute fut aussi lente que celle d'une plume, et il se posa sur l'herbe du terrain en douceur.   
  
Puis le professeur de Vol donna un coup de sifflet pour marquer une pause, et tous les joueurs posèrent pied à terre pour se rassembler autour de Colin. En peu de temps les professeurs arrivèrent également, ainsi que plusieurs Gryffondors, dont Harry et Dennis. Dumbledore se pencha sur le blessé, tâta son crâne, puis conjura un brancard pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.   
  
Dennis, inquiet, s'écria :   
  
- Professeur! Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre?  
  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui et demain il n'y paraîtra plus.   
  
- Et le match, demandèrent Ron et Terry en même temps.   
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux capitaines.   
  
- Étant donné que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a plus d'Attrapeur, je me sens obligé, si Mme Bibine est d'accord avec moi, d'accorder 150 points, ainsi que la victoire, à Serdaigle.  
  
Ron baissa la tête en même temps que tous les Gryffondors présents. Mme Bibine observa, légèrement embarrassé, les deux équipes, quand son regard se posa sur Harry. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du Directeur, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le jeune Potter. Dumbledord parut comprendre et dit, s'adressant à Harry.   
  
- Dis moi, si je ne me trompe, tu sais te servir d'un balai, et je ne me tromperais pas en disant que tu es un assez bon attrapeur. Ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais...  
  
- ... remplacer Colin, termina Harry, pensif. Je ne sais pas, professeur, je n'ai pas touché à un balai depuis longtemps.   
  
A ce moment Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en murmurant :  
  
- Harry, tu pourrais nous faire gagner le match. Et de toute façon tu l'as dans le sang.   
  
Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le directeur et dit :  
  
- Professeur, pourriez vous me laisser quelques minutes, le temps que je me mette en tenue?  
  
Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, hocha la tête. Harry courut alors vers son dortoir récupérer sa tenue et son balai.   
  
***  
  
Pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi la mort de Niviqmi, Bezmiv 'avait pas bougé. Il était resté dans la grotte, seul avec la flamme bleue, appuyé contre le mur. Il commençait à ressentir les effets de la faim, de la soif et du froid. Son bras, quand à lui, gardait toujours les milles petites cicatrices dues aux morceaux de glace.   
  
Il tourna son regard vers la flamme froide. Elle était là, comme un prédateur, attendant tranquillement sur son territoire que quelqu'un essaye d'y pénétrer. Et lui, il était la proie. Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveaux. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.   
  
- ... il a essayé et il en est mort... tu ne pourra rien faire de mieux que lui... personne... Elle te tuera si tu essaye... Elle est vivante... Elle ne veux pas se laisser capturer... C'est impossible... Ou alors...  
  
Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il cessa son monologue et tourna encore son regard vers elle. Son regard se fit dur et perçant, comme s'il essayait de juger son adversaire, cherchant à percer le mystère de cette flamme qui semblait avoir une volonté propre.   
  
Il se leva, sortit sa baguette et commença à sourire.   
  
- Comment avons nous pu être si stupide... C'est tellement simple.   
  
Il fit un léger mouvement du poignet, et murmura :   
  
- Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
La torche bougea légèrement. D'un léger mouvement de la main, il réussit à faire s'élever de quelques centimètres la torche. Mais soudain, Bezmiv entendit un grondement sourd venant du sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit la glace trembler sous ses pieds. Il lâcha aussitôt sa baguette et recula d'un pas, une lueur de terreur apparaissant dans ses yeux. Puis soudain une vive lueur empli la grotte et le sorcier sentit un vent glacial se lever. Incapable de résister à la peur, il tourne les talons et s'enfuie, oubliant sa baguette. Il traversa le lac à la nage, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui glaçait ses membres, et s'éloigna le plus possible de la flamme froide.   
  
***  
Ha ha... j'ai enfin eu des propositions intéressante à propos de la prophétie. Qui est l'ange de la victoire... Je ne vais rien dévoiler ici mais je tiens à dire que certains sont plus proches de la vérité que d'autres...  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Merci au "Quidditch à travers les âges" qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées pour le match...  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était en uniforme rouge et or, son Éclair de feu à la main, sur le terrain de Quidditch, entouré de ses six coéquipiers. Ron tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ses paroles résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Harry. "Tu l'as dans le sang". Harry secoua la tête alors que Mme Bibine donnait l'ordre aux joueurs de s'élancer dans les airs, et pensa : "Espérons que Ron a raison." Il enfourcha son balai et donna une impulsion sur le sol, et aussitôt s'envola en même temps que tous les autres joueurs.  
  
Il fit quelques tours du terrain, appréciant le souffle familier de l'air sur son visage, la liberté qu'il éprouvait quand il volait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant ses réflexes d'attrapeur revenir. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et vint se placer au centre du terrain derrière le capitaine. Il observa l'équipe de Serdaigle. Presque tous les joueurs étaient plus jeunes que lui. Sauf Terry Boot, le capitaine, qui était aussi Batteur. Il avait déjà joué contre lui, et savait qu'il était redoutable.   
  
Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui d'Orla, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une fille de quatrième année. Celle ci frissonna en voyant le regard d'Harry. Apparemment la réputation du jeune homme l'avait précédé. "Espérons que je me tiendrais à la hauteur de cette réputation."  
  
Mme Bibine laissa alors s'échapper les deux cognards et le vif d'or, puis lança le souafle, et fit commencer le match avec un coup de sifflet. Eddy Jones reprit aussitôt son commentaires.   
  
- Ça y est, la suite de notre match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle commence. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant eu un léger incident, il est remplacé maintenant par Harry Potter, le garçon qui as survécu, et celui qui as réussi à tuer Vous-Savez-Qui.   
  
- Jones, veuillez vous en tenir au match, grogna Mc Gonagall.   
  
Harry grimaça. Apparemment Eddy faisait partie de son fan club. Il secoua la tête essayant de chasser cette pensée. "Concentre toi sur le vif d'or!" Il chercha du regard tout autour du terrain de quidditch la petite balle, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement brusque d'Orla. Elle plongeait vers le sol. Il cherchait au sol un reflet doré mais ne vit rien. Il sourit pour lui même. "La feinte de Wronski..." Orla voyant qu'Harry ne le suivait pas arrêta son mouvement en lançant un regard noir au Gryffondor, qui lui sourit en haussant les épaules.   
  
Pendant qu'Harry cherchait le vif, le score passa de 40-30 pour Gryffondor à 60-70 pour Serdaigle. Tous les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer. Le match avait duré jusque là presque trois heures. Soudain Harry repéra le vif d'or. Il était en hauteur, à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus des joueurs. Harry fit lentement monter son balai, priant pour qu'Orla n'ait rien vu. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut à hauteur du vif, il lança son balai à toute allure vers le vif, celui-ci, s'apercevant de la manœuvre de l'attrapeur, commença à fuir et descendit vers le sol.   
  
Harry piqua à la suite de la balle en or, et gagna du terrain, centimètres par centimètres. Il tendit sa main vers la balle, plus que dix centimètres, sept... Soudain il vit une forme bleue lui passer devant à toute allure. Et lorsqu'elle disparue, le vif n'était plus là. Il entendit le commentaire lointain d'Eddy.  
  
- Superbe... Quirke a attrapé le vif d'or au nez d'Harry... 150 points de plus pour Serdaigle, qui gagne le match!  
  
Harry arrêta son balai en plein volet son regard se dirigea vers orla, qui venait de se poser, le vif d'or brillant dans sa main.   
  
- Non... comment... murmura Harry.   
  
Tous les joueurs se posèrent au sol. Harry partit le premier vers les vestiaires, refusant d'affronter le regard de ses camarades.   
  
Il se changea rapidement et allait partir lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans se retourner il su que c'était Ron. Il dit, sans oser regarder son ami en face :   
  
- Ecoute, je... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... mais il faut croire qu'elle est meilleure que moi. Je suis désolé qu'on ai perdu à cause de moi.   
  
- A cause de toi, dit une voix familière, mais pas celle de Ron. Ou grâce à cette jeune Serdaigle, comment elle s'appelle déjà, enfin bon peu importe.   
  
Harry se retourna pour voir un jeune homme blond.   
  
- Malefoy!  
  
- Tu te souviens de moi. Depuis l'autre jour en potion, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Je te fais peur?  
  
- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir gentil. Et franchement je n'aime pas ça.   
  
- Ah bon, dit le Serpentard, d'un air faussement déçu. C'est dommage... Tu sais, j'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait cette petite, c'était pas mal.  
  
- Elle a fait mieux que tu ne pourrais jamais faire...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? dit il d'un air sérieux. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait, et pour cause...  
  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Harry en se retournant.   
  
Mais Malefoy n'était plus là. Il n'y avait qu'Harry dans le vestiaire.   
  
- Malefoy? Mince... Je dois avoir des hallucinations...  
  
Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, puis sortit du vestiaire et retourna dans son dortoir.   
  
***  
  
Bliniks posa sa chope de Bierraubeure en entendant la porte du Chaudron Baveur claquer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Bliniks ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, malgré le choc qu'il eut en voyant Bezmiv entrer dans la pièce, l'air effrayé et perdu. Il avait vraiment l'air en mauvais état, quelques uns de ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son bras saignait et il était couvert de sueur.   
  
Il parcourut la salle du regard et , apercevant l'homme à la mèche blanche, vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Sans rien dire il prit la bierraubeurre de Bliniks, encore à moitié pleine, et la vida d'un trait. Puis il fit signe à Tom de lui en servir une autre et se tourna vers Bliniks. Ce dernier n'avait pas bouger, attendant patiemment que Bezmiv lui explique la situation.   
  
Bezmiv attendit sa chope de Bierraubeurre qu'il vida d'un trait, comme l'autre, avant de parler.   
  
- Il est mort. Elle l'a tué.  
  
Bliniks leva un sourcil interrogateur, et fit un léger signe négatif à Tom qui allait servir une troisième Bierraubeurre à Bezmiv.   
  
- Si il m'en faut une troisième... Donne Tom... Merci.  
  
Il but quelques gorgée puis posa violemment sa chope sur la table.   
  
- La flamme, vous savez de laquelle je parles... elle l'a tué. Niviqmi. Elle l'a tué bordel!  
  
- Racontez moi ça. Et cessez de boire, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude.   
  
- On était... dans la grotte. La grotte, oui. Et elle était là... elle nous attendait. Alors... Niviqmi a lancé un sort d'entrave... et il s'est approché mais braoum... Une tempête de neige! A l'intérieur de la grotte! Et il était au milieu. Et il y avait des éclair et...   
  
Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de Bierraubeurre.   
  
- Finalement la tempête est partie. Et Niviqmi était... mort. Et elle, elle le regardait, comme un monstre qui est content d'avoir tué un moustique, un insecte... Et moi, j'ai le bras mutilé à cause d'elle...  
  
En disant ces mots, il releva sa manche et montra son bras constellé d'un millier de plaies sanglantes.   
  
- Alors, moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ba j'ai eu l'idée de faire un sort de lévitation pour pas avoir à m'en approcher mais elle avait tout prévu la garce... Elle a fait tremblé le sol et... je suis parti. Je voulais pas finir en glaçon alors je suis parti.   
  
Bliniks hocha la tête lentement sans dire un mot. Puis il se pencha en avant et murmura :   
  
- La carte, où est elle?  
  
- La carte? Vous voulez parler du plan pour y aller... il est dans ma poche, là.   
  
Bezmiv fouilla dans une de ses poche et en sortit un parchemin usé.  
  
- Voilà, mais n'y allez pas. Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous essayer de la prendre...  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en sortant une bourse de sa cape noire. Voici vingt gallions d'or. Pour vous. Et aussi une petite potion, ajouta-t-il en tendant une fiole à Bezmiv. Pour votre bras.  
  
- Merci bien monsieur. Mais n'y allez pas. Je suis sérieux. Elle nous a attaqué là bas... Elle va vous tuer. Je suis pas fou, je l'ai vu tuer Niviqmi. Et elle allait faire pareil avec moi. Alors n'y allez pas.  
  
Bliniks lui lança un regard froid, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le barman.   
  
- Tom, voici cinq gallions, pour payer toutes les consommations que mon ami a pris, et prendra. Et si jamais il y en a trop, la monnaie et pour toi. Et quoi qu'il demande, ne lui refuse pas.   
  
Puis il sortit du chaudron Baveur, côté Moldue. Une fois dans la rue, éclairée uniquement par la lueur de la lune, il rabaissa un capuchon jusque devant ses yeux, et commença à marcher. Un passant qui l'aurait croiser l'aurait entendu parler tout seul et n'aurait pas compris ce que signifiait ses paroles.   
  
- Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère ira à toi. Hé hé... pleine de bon sens cette phrase. Oh, mais... j'ai oublié de dire à ce pauvre Bezmiv que la potion ne devait pas être mélangée avec de l'alcool... Mince, mais alors il va boire du poison... Tant pis pour lui.   
  
***   
  
Trois heures plus tard, Bezmiv sortit en titubant du Chaudron Baveur.   
  
- Elle... l'a... tué... bégayait-il en hurlant.   
  
Il s'arrêta contre un mur, et sortit de sa poche la fiole que lui avait donné Bliniks.   
  
- Pour mon bras qu'il a dit... Mouais... jamais été fan de Potion... y avait que cet imbécile de Rogue qu'était doué en classe... enfin bon...  
  
Il déboucha la fiole et la vida d'un trait. Puis il lâcha la fiole qui s'écrasa au sol et se brisa.   
  
- Beurk... il devrait rajouter de la framboise... J'aime bien ça la framboise...   
  
Il commença à avancer en titubant, puis s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, se tenant le ventre. Il tomba à genou sur le trottoir.   
  
- Mais... qu'est-ce que...  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, s'écroulant sur le sol.   
  
Quelques heures plus tard, son corps n'avait pas bougé quand un policier moldu le découvrit en faisant sa ronde. Il constata le décès et appela une ambulance pour emmener le corps à la morgue.   
  
***  
  
Ha ha... j'ai enfin eu des propositions intéressante à propos de la prophétie. Qui est l'ange de la victoire... Je ne vais rien dévoiler ici mais je tiens à dire que certains sont plus proches de la vérité que d'autres...  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (le stress des exams, mon job a mi-temps au resto, où on a eu plein de séminaires de 30-40 personnes etc...). J'espère être plus rapide pour mettre le prochain chapitre.   
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Lors week-end qui suivit, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisé pour les élèves de troisième année ou plus. Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'y aller ensemble pour faire leurs achats de Noël.   
  
Ils firent uns arrêt à presque toutes les boutiques, chacun achetant ses cadeaux en cachette des deux autres. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent devant une chope de Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais, l'auberge de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Ils discutaient tranquillement des cadeaux qu'ils allaient faire à leur familles ou aux autres membres de Gryffondor, quand Harry se figea en voyant deux de leurs professeur entrer ensemble dans l'auberge : Severus Rogue et Eldyn Obys.   
  
- Hermione, Ron, chuchota-t-il. Regardez.  
  
Les deux amis d'Harry se retournèrent pour voir leur professeur de Potion marcher avec le Professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal dans leur direction. En fait non, ils se dirigeaient vers une table près de la leur. Et ils ne semblaient pas les avoir vu. Ils s'assirent à leur tables, à deux mètres à peine des trois Gryffondors, et commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.   
  
Harry entendit Rogue dirent :   
  
- Eldyn, tu devrais lui dire.   
  
- Je sais Severus. Mais... je n'y arrive pas. J'étais sur le point de lui en parler quand tu nous as interrompu, au début de l'année.  
  
- Je... oui je me souviens. C'était le premier jour non?  
  
- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas. A chaque fois que je le regarde, je revois James et Mina. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, et Harry le ressemble, et pour cause, c'est le fils de James. Et c'est aussi...  
  
A ce moment un groupe d'élève passèrent entre les deux professeur et les trois apprentis sorciers, qui ne purent entendre la fin de la phrase d'Obys.   
  
- Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué cette ressemblance. Mais il faut que tu lui dise. Il a le droit de savoir. Et je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. Alors croit moi tu dois lui en parler.   
  
- Mais... Je ne sais pas comment faire... comment lui dire. Il va peut être me détester.  
  
- Je ne pense pas. Et puis tu ne peux pas savoir. Va lui dire. Ça vaudra mieux pour vous deux.   
  
- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.   
  
Pendant tout le temps que dura la conversation, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait parlé, écoutant les paroles des deux professeurs. Ceux ci finirent leurs verres puis se levèrent en laissant tomber sur la table quelques pièces, puis se faufilèrent à travers la foule et quittèrent l'auberge.   
  
***  
  
Le soir même, Harry s'endormit très vite et se mit à rêver. Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, comme une cave, ou une grotte. Cela devait être une grotte, puisqu'il y avait des stalactites et des stalagmites. En regardant mieux ils s'aperçut que ces formations étaient en glace, et non en roche. Mais où se trouvait-il donc. Soudain les détails s'affinèrent autour de lui, et la grotte où il était s'éclaircit.   
  
Il vit, devant lui, une sorte de renfoncement dont venait une lumière un peu plus vive, une lumière bleutée. Soudain il s'arrêta en entendant deux voix derrière lui. Instinctivement, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu, il se colla contre le mur, caché derrière. L'une des deux voix, qui lui semblait familière, dit :   
  
- Ça doit être ici. Vous savez, peut-être qu'il avait raison Bezmiv. Elle va peut-être nous tuer.   
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Je savais pertinemment que Niviqmi et Bezmiv n'en sortirai pas vivant. Du moins que l'un des deux mourrais. Dommage que ça ait été Niviqmi. Des deux c'était le mois bête... encore que... Mais bon... Viens, il y a de la lumière par là.   
  
Harry vit deux silhouette passer devant lui et aller dans la direction de l'ouverture qu'il avait lui aussi repéré. Il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de les suivre. Il marcha doucement, faisant le moins de bruit vers la lumière bleuté. Avant de passer l'ouverture il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui l'attendait.   
  
les deux silhouettes étaient penchés au dessus de quelque chose que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à voir, le dos tourné à Harry. Celui ci se fit le plus petit possible et s'avança dans la pièce et alla se cacher derrière une grande stalagmite. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit les deux personnes discuter, leur voix lui semblait étrangement familières.  
  
- Pauvre Niviqmi... Finir en glaçon. Enfin bon...   
  
Harry déglutit en voyant l'un des deux homme, petit et chauve, se relever. Le sorcier qui se relevait passa une main sur son crâne, une main en argent.   
  
- Queudver, souffla Harry.   
  
Il eut peu de mal à deviner qui était l'autre sorcier, et il en eu la confirmation quand lui aussi se releva. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, mis a part une mèche qui était blanche. C'était Bliniks, l'homme qui avait tué Percy.   
  
Harry vit les deux sorciers se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, d'où venait une lumière bleuté. En un coup d'œil, Harry compris ce qu'il y avait dans cette grotte. Posée sur un piédestal de glace, bien en évidence, se trouvait une torche allumée, dont la flamme était bleue.   
  
- Bien... dit Bliniks d'une voix hésitante. Comment allons nous faire. Tu as la boite Peter?  
  
- Oui, voilà.   
  
Harry vit Queudver chercher quelque chose dans sa robe. Finalement il sortit la boite qu'Harry avait reçu d'Eldyn Obys, celle qu'on lui avait volé à Haloween. Bliniks prit la boite et l'ouvrit, plongea sa main dedans et en ressortit la Sphère de Lindam. Queudver fit quelque pas en arrière, et Harry sentit un léger malaise le gagner.   
  
Bliniks tendit la sphère vers la flamme bleue, et prononca une incantation qu'Harry ne put entendre. Aussitôt, un éclair partit de la flamme et vint entourer la sphère de Lindam et la bras de Bliniks. Ce dernier commença à crier, et Harry sentit une grande douleur l'envahir.   
  
***  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, dans le dortoir des septième année de la tour de Gryffondor. Il haleta pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.   
  
- Un rêve, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...  
  
Il se passa les mains sur le visage, respirant bruyamment. Puis il se dit "Non, ce n'était sûrement pas qu'un rêve. Une vision. Comme quand je l'ai vu tuer Percy. Dumbledore. Il faut que je le prévienne."  
  
***  
  
Queudver, en voyant Bliniks encerclé par les éclairs, se précipita vers lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas il s'arrêta en grimaçant de douleur. Il sentit son cœur, son estomac, chaque muscle à l'intérieur de son corps, se tordre, se déformer, comme si une main invisible s'était emparé de ses entrailles et jouait avec, faisan des nœuds dans tous son corps. La douleur était insoutenable, et il sentit ses force le quitter.   
  
Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent, mais pas la douleur qui tenait Queudver cloué au sol. Bliniks se tourna vers lui, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il murmura :   
  
- Désolé Queudver, mais j'ai besoin de tester mon nouveau jouet. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère.   
  
Queudver commença à gémir en signe de protestation, mais Bliniks ne s'en aperçu même pas. Il avança vers l'animagus, la main tenant la sphère tendu vers lui. Une demi seconde plus tard, Queudver avait disparu, et a la place se tenait un vieux rat, à l'apparence miteuse. Queudver, sous sa forme animale, s'enfuie dans la grotte, sous le regard intrigué de Bliniks.   
  
- Tant pis... Bien... je pense que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher Dumbledore. J'espère qu'il se souviendras de moi.   
  
***  
  
- Calme toi, Harry, s'écria Dumbledore d'une voix endormie. Reprends tout depuis le début s'il te plaît.   
  
Harry prit une longue respiration. Il venait de réveiller le directeur en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui expliquer son rêve, et le pressentiment qu'il avait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.   
  
- J'ai rêvé de Bliniks, l'homme qui m'a volé la Sphère de Lindam. Il était avec Queudver dans une grotte. Il y avait plein de statue de glace, on aurait dit des gens pris dans la glace en fait. Et il y avait cette torche, une torche allumée, mais la flamme était bleue. Et Bliniks a prit la sphère et il a dit une formule, que je n'ai pas pu entendre. Et à ce moment là il y a eu plein d'éclairs dans la pièce, et j'ai ressenti un malaise. Et après je me suis réveillé ici.   
  
Le visage de Dumbledore prit une expression de terreur, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. En quelques seconde, le Directeur semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs dizaines d'années.   
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda timidement Harry.   
  
- Harry, si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous devons craindre une attaque de Poudlard. Il faut réveiller les professeurs et renvoyer les élèves chez eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.   
  
***  
  
Ha ha... j'ai enfin eu des propositions intéressante à propos de la prophétie. Qui est l'ange de la victoire... Je ne vais rien dévoiler ici mais je tiens à dire que certains sont plus proches de la vérité que d'autres...  
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
  
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
  
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
  
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
  
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
  
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Le lendemain matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça aux élèves qu'ils allaient tous rentrer chez eux par le Poudlard Express, qui serait en service vingt quatre heures plus tard. A cette nouvelle, de nombreuse rumeurs parcoururent La grande salle ou était réunis tous les professeurs et les élèves. Harry leva une main pour demander la parole, et sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore il se leva et demanda :   
  
- Professeur, pourquoi le Poudlard Express ne part pas aujourd'hui. Si nous sommes réellement en danger, ne vaut-il mieux pas que tous les élèves quittent Poudlard au plus vite?  
  
- Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore, voici une question très intelligente et je n'en attendait pas moins de toi. En fait j'aurais aimé que le Poudlard Express parte aujourd'hui même mais il était rangé depuis le mois de septembre, et ne devait pas servir avant les vacances de Noël. Le temps d'obtenir l'autorisation du ministère et de le mettre en état de marche. Ah, et aussi, les cours ont été annulés, et vous devez TOUS sans aucune exception (il jeta un regard presque sévère en direction d'Harry Ron et Hermione) rester dans vos salles communes respectives. Vous serez sous la surveillance des directeurs de vos maisons. Bien, sur ce, bon appétit et bonne journée.   
  
Le directeur se rassit et commença à manger le bol de porridge qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.   
  
***  
  
La journée se passa rapidement. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avec regrets et tristesse pour la plupart. Dumbledore, lors du dîner, s'aperçut que les élèves étaient angoissés, inquiets à propos de leur école. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour prononcer des paroles rassurantes quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir sur un adulte en cape noire, le visage caché par une capuche. Ce n'était aucun des professeurs. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, puis se retourna pour faire face aux élèves.   
  
- Élèves de Poudlard, s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Messieurs, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles les professeurs, Monsieur le concierge, finit-il en voyant Rusard entrer dans la grande salle. Bonsoir.   
  
Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui. Sa voix puissante emplissait la salle comme celle d'un commentateur de Quidditch (il avait sûrement du conjurer un sort Sonorus sur lui même).   
  
- Tous le monde est ici, c'est magnifique, que de personnalités ici. Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ordre de Merlin première classe, Eldyn Obys, ex-Auror et ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, et tant d'autres excellents sorciers... magnifique.   
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva et dit.   
  
- Et vous, peut on vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici. Vous êtes, dois-je vous le rappeler dans une école interdite au public. Dumbledore posa sa main sur le bras de Mc Gonagall pour la faire se rasseoir.   
  
- Bien sur, quel malpoli je suis, j'ai oublié de me présenter. On me donne beaucoup de nom, mais je suis le plus souvent connu sous celui de Jonathan Bliniks.   
  
A ces mots il enleva la capuche qui couvrait son visage, et sa mèche blanche devint visible pour tout le monde. Eldyn obys se leva, sa baguette pointée sur l'intrus. Aussitôt Bliniks leva les mains en signe de paix.  
  
- Calme, calme... Eldyn, tu ne vas quand même pas me lancer un sot, après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble.   
  
- Tu veux dire après que tu ai profité de ma gentillesse avant de me trahir et de me laisser aux mains de l'ennemi, répliqua froidement le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sans baisser sa baguette.   
  
Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Bliniks.  
  
- C'est une façon de voir les chose... Mais tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire?  
  
- Tu t'es rendus coupable de plus d'une vingtaine d'actions différentes condamnées par le ministère de la magie. Ta place est à Azkaban. Quand tu seras à nouveaux derrière les barreaux, et que les Détraqueurs s'occuperons de faire te border tous les soirs, alors on pourra discuter.   
  
- Voyons, voyons, pourquoi tant de haine... Je t'ai pourtant apporté un cadeau en gage de mon repentir. Tu ne veux pas voir se que c'est?  
  
Eldyn Obys fronça les sourcils. Bliniks profita de se moment d'inattention pour plonger sa main sous sa cape et sortir une sphère bleuté. Aussitôt tous les occupants de la pièce grimacèrent, chacun sentants ses entrailles se nouer, et une sensation de malaise les envahir. Hermione et Ron se prirent la main, essayant de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Dans toute la salle on entendait des gémissements de douleurs, venant de chaque table.  
  
- Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, reprit Bliniks avec sa voix de présentateur de Quidditch. Laisser moi vous présenter la Sphère de Lindam, un objet de légende. Cet objet a de bien étranges pouvoirs. Vous sentez ce malaise vous envahir, cette sensation qui s'installe dans tous votre corps, vos forces qui diminuent peu à peu. Regarde toi, Eldyn, tu n'arrive plus à tenir debout.  
  
En effet le professeur était assis, appuyé sur la table, et il avait lâché sa baguette.   
  
- Cette Sphère a été l'objet d'une prophétie, faite par Sir Lindam lui même, une prophétie qui parle du fléau que pourrait amener la sphère, si elle était correctement utilisée. Mais cette prophétie parle également d'une personne qui pourrait empêcher ce fléau. Et c'est cette personne que je cherche en venant ici. J'ai beaucoup de projet en tête, maintenant que j'ai la sphère, mais tout d'abord il me faut supprimer cette personne, sans quoi c'est elle qui me supprimera.   
  
Il fit une pause et son regard balaya la grande salle, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.   
  
- Vous savez que cette sphère peux tuer, mieux que n'importe quel sortilège, mieux même qu'un Avada Kedavra. Cette sphère une douleur plus puissante qu'un millier de sorts Doloris lancés en même temps. De plus, maintenant elle m'offre une protection supplémentaire, vu que je peux créer une sorte de... comment dire, un bouclier tout autour de moi, que ne peuvent pas franchir les sortilèges lancés par une baguette. Pour me tuer, il faut s'approcher de moi, et vous vous en douter, en s'approchant de moi vous vous approchez de la sphère et la douleur que vous ressentez est décuplée. Le plus étrange est que je ne ressent pas moi même cette douleur. Mais c'est plus pratique, non? Il me serait difficile d'utiliser la sphère si j'en ressentais les effets.   
  
Soudain son regard se fixa sur la table des Gryffondor, où un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tordaient de douleur.   
  
- Celui que je cherchais... Monsieur Harry Potter, un si célèbre sorcier qui n'est même pas encore un adulte... Et regarder le, celui qui a survécu... Il a fier allure, non, tordu dans tous les sens comme un ver qui sent sa fin venir.   
  
Tout en parlant il marcha en direction de Harry.   
  
- En même temps c'est amusant de voir que grâce à moi vous êtes tous à égalité maintenant. Les jeunes (il pointa son doigt vers une jeune fille de première année à la table de Pouffsoufle))et les les vieux (il pointa son doigt vers Dumbledore), les hommes et les femmes, les Gryffondors, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigles et Serpenteras, les Fils de Moldus et les descendant de grandes lignées de sorciers... Tous égaux devant la mort. Vous êtes tous pareils, des vers de terres...  
  
Il s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide. Harry parvint, au prix d'un grand effort, à se redresser, et il dit :   
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez sale Mangemort!  
  
- Mangemort? répéta Bliniks, visiblement surpris. Mangemort? Non, tu n'y es pas Harry. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec Voldemort.  
  
En prononçant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, il frissonna, comme tous les autres sorciers de la pièces. Mais contrairement aux autres, à la façon qu'il avait eu de dire ce nom, on sentait que ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, mais de dégout.   
  
- Non, Voldemort n'était qu'un imbécile raciste et incompétent, un idiot aux utopies démodées et démesurées. Je préférerais me porter volontaire pour arbitrer le prochain match entre les Thunderers et les Warriors que d'être associer à cet être infâme. Un Mangemort, moi...  
  
Il soupira bruyamment.   
  
- Non, je n'ai rien contre les Moldus. Je les méprise certes, leur étroitesse d'esprit est suffisante pour les mépriser. Mais vouloir tous les tuer, et faire la sélection entre les soit-disant "Sang Purs" et les "Sang de Bourbe", quelle idiotie. Il aurait pu faire bien mieux... Enfin bon, puisque sa chute m'a été profitable je ne vais pas lui en vouloir.   
  
Il regarda Harry un instant, puis ajouta.   
  
- D'ailleurs c'est un peu grâce à toi que je suis ici, et je devrais t'en remercier. Mais, je l'ai dit, il me faut trouver l'Ange (il émit une sorte de rire en disant cela) dont parle la prophétie. Je dois le trouver, et le supprimer. C'est dommage, je n'aime pas l'idée de te tuer mais bon. Adieu Harry.  
  
Il tendit la sphère vers le jeune Gryffondor et commença à prononcer une incantation à voix basse quand sept personnes se levèrent en même temps, luttant contre la douleur que leur infligeait la sphère, et crièrent d'une seule voix.   
  
- Non!  
  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Eldyn Obys. Harry leva les yeux pour observer ceux qui prenaient sa défense. Il vit Dumbledore et Eldyn Obys, debout, leur baguette à la main, essayant tant bien que mal de se tenir debout. Et à la table de Gryffondor, il y avait Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient également levé, se tenant toujours la main, il y avait également Ginny, qui le regardait, le regard brillant d'inquiétude et de douleur. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Orla, à la table de Serdaigle, qui s'était également levé. il se demanda à qui appartenait la septième voix, et il se retourna, pour voir, derrière lui, à la table de Serpentard, Malefoy, debout, le regard déterminer.   
  
Ce dernier ajouta, avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable :   
  
- Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveux d'Harry!  
  
Bliniks commença à rire, en disant :   
  
- Très bien, maintenant je sais qui je dois tuer.   
  
***  
  
Gnarrkk.... je sais ce chapitre est pas long, mais je voulais absolument qu'il s'arrête à ce moment. Des le prochain chapitre vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions... et notamment vous saurez qui est l'ange de la victoire.   
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
  
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
  
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
  
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
  
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
  
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
- Très bien, maintenant je sais qui je dois tuer.   
  
La voix de Bliniks jeta un froid dans la grande salle. Plus personne ne bougea, attendant ce qui allait suivre.   
  
Bliniks se tourna vers la table des professeurs.   
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore, rasseyez vous. Et toi aussi Eldyn. Je ne ferais rien à votre petit protégé... S'il se tient tranquille du moins.   
  
Puis il se tourna vers Malefoy.   
  
- Vous aussi, Malefoy. Asseyez vous. Je sais que Monsieur Potter compte beaucoup pour vous, mais asseyez vous. Je n'oublierais pas.   
  
Puis il revint vers Harry, la sphère bleue luisant toujours dans sa main.   
  
- Voyons voir qui nous avons ici, dit-il pensif. Mr Weasley, le meilleur ami du survivant, et Mlle Granger. il me semble avoir lu un article sur vous il y a trois ans, je me trompe. Et... une Weasley aussi. Évidemment, la famille d'adoption de notre orphelin préféré... Bien sur, ce qui laisse...  
  
En un éclair, il se tourna vers Orla qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il tendit la main devant lui et murmura :   
  
- Nex Animus!  
  
Aussitôt un éclair traversa la jeune attrapeuse, qui tomba au sol, inanimée.   
  
- Non, hurla Harry. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?  
  
- Moi, oh pas grand chose, répondit Bliniks d'un ton badin. Je l'ai juste tué.   
  
Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à gémirent, tandis que d'autres pleurèrent de peur et de douleur.   
  
- Pourquoi, cria Harry. Pourquoi l'avoir tué. Elle n'avait rien fait!  
  
- Voyons, Harry... Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Il y a un peu plus de mille ans, Sir Lindam a fait une prédiction. Cette prédiction a été faite en stellangue, la langue des étoiles. Une langue ancienne que nos ancêtres utilisaient pour parler aux étoiles, une forme de divination primitive. Encore que la divination n'est toujours pas une science exacte. En disant cela il fit un clin d'oeil en direction du professeur Trelawney. Si ça vous intéresse je vais vous donner la version originelle de cette prophétie en Stellangue.   
  
Ades benestance gaaignee, cor beneurté vainctor adame  
  
Cor mortes adossera sa lose, et errera cilec  
  
Facera audicere jublement.  
  
Et cor brason betee luminaret pale lun,  
  
Haire aombrer tot a un porceint, et ul delaier angele de vainctor,  
  
Baatel de mortes memoria, poeira defait ahurter.  
  
Bien je suppose que personne n'a compris ici... ce qui est d'ailleurs normal. Dans notre langue cela donne à peu près cela :   
  
A l'époque du bien retrouvé, quand le bonheur de la victoire sera perdu,   
  
Lorsque la mort, ayant quitté sa tombe, y retournera,   
  
Elle fera de nouveau entendre sa voix.   
  
Et quand la flamme froide l'éclairera de sa pale lueur   
  
La douleur se répandra sur la Terre, et nul autre que l'ange de la victoire,   
  
Celui qui de la mort garda le souvenir, ne pourra arrêter le Fléau.  
  
Il se tut et le silence emplit la pièce.   
  
- Bien sur, reprit-il après quelques secondes, cette traduction est mal faite, et n'est pas tout à fait exacte. En fait c'est une traduction mot à mot, et ça n'a rien a voir avec la version originelle. Mais bon. si j'ai tué cette jeune fille, c'est parce qu'elle était l'Ange, et donc elle aurait pu m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins.   
  
- Elle... était l'ange de la victoire...   
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- Mais comment... comment saviez vous que c'était elle.  
  
- Et bien, la prophétie a été mal traduite, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il ne fallait pas lire victoire mais vainqueur. Ce n'est pas l'ange de la victoire mais l'ange du vainqueur. Et le vainqueur, c'est toi. En te menaçant, je cherchais à faire réagir ceux qui tiennent à toi. Tes meilleurs amis, tes professeur, ta famille... Et l'ange... L'ange était forcément quelqu'un que tu connaissais, et vu tes antécédents familiaux, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner qu'il serait à Poudlard. En te menaçant j'étais sur de le trouver. Et c'est elle. Simple, non. Et dire que des centaines de sorciers se sont rendus fous toutes leur vie en essayant de déchiffrer cette prophétie.   
  
- Et si jamais vous vous êtes trompé? Si ce n'étais pas l'ange.   
  
Le sourire de Bliniks disparut.   
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire.   
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'était juste une fille qui s'inquiète pour moi. Qui sait. Peut-être que l'ange est quelqu'un d'autre et que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité.   
  
Bliniks fixa le jeune homme, les sourcils froncé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et si c'était vrai. Et s'il n'avait pas tué la bonne personne. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Finalement il fit un geste de la main, comme pour écarter cette éventualité, et annonça plein d'assurance.   
  
- Il y a très peu de chance que je me sois trompé. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment cet ange de la victoire pourrait réussir à me battre, tant que j'ai cela dans la main.  
  
En disant ces mots il leva sa main droite dans laquelle il tenait toujours la sphère de Lindam. Les élèves les plus proches frissonnèrent, et un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage du mage noir. Il se retourna vers la table et commença à se diriger vers Dumbledore, visiblement empli de mauvaise intention. Lentement il dirigea la sphère vers le directeur de Poudlard, et soudain, trébucha. Une seconde plus tard il était allongé au sol. la sphère lui échappa quelques mètres plus loin. Il se retourna et vit, allongé au sol derrière lui, lui tenant une jambe, Harry Potter. Il se dégagea rapidement et se remit debout, regardant le jeune Gryffondor avec dédain. Il sortit sa baguette de nulle part et la pointa sur Harry.   
  
- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de te tenir tranquille.   
  
En s'appuyant sur le banc de la table des Serdaigles, Harry réussit à se remettre debout et regardant Bliniks dans les yeux, répondit:  
  
- C'en est fini de vous Bliniks.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. C'est toi qui as perdu. Endoloris  
  
Aussitôt le sortilège impardonnable frappa Harry de plein fouet et celui ci se tordit de douleur, une douleur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Mais la douleur s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard quand une voix se fit entendre derrière le sorcier.   
  
- Laissez le tranquille.   
  
Harry leva difficilement la tête pour voir Ginny, debout, une main derrière le dos, faisant face à Bliniks.   
  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, demanda calmement Bliniks. Est-ce qu'une petite idiot va m'empêcher de faire selon mon bon plaisir?  
  
Ginny commença à rougir, mais réussit a trouver le courage de lui répondre.   
  
- Vous avez perdu quelque chose. Elle sortit alors sa main de derrière son dos et révéla la sphère bleue.   
  
- Que... comment as tu...  
  
Il se retourna vers Potter, puis de nouveau vers la jeune Weasley. Il se souvint alors que son arme lui avait échappé des mains lorsqu'il était tombé.   
  
- Rends moi ça. Rends moi ça immédiatement.   
  
- Non, fut tout ce que dit Ginny.   
  
Les yeux de la jeune rouquine brillaient d'une étrange lueur et sur son visage se lisait une détermination qui contrastait avec l'habituel rougissement qui caractérisait la cadette Weasley. Ginny tendit sa baguette vers Bliniks et cria de toute ses forces :   
  
- Expelliarmus.   
  
La baguette de Bliniks sauta dans la main de la jeune fille et le mage noir fut projeté à travers la grande salle. Tous les occupants de la grande salle, Ginny comprise, furent étonnée de la puissance du sort lancée par la Gryffondor. La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux sur la sphère qui était toujours dans sa main. Elle se tourna alors vers la table des Serdaigle, vers le corps sans vie d'Orla. Alors elle serra dans sa main la sphère de Lindam, sera son poing de plus en plus fort, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentais, qui s'insinuait dans son corps.  
  
Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la jeune fille dont le visage reflétait une souffrance trop importante. Et tous sentaient la douleur et le malaise causé par la sphère les quitter. Soudain, à bout de force, Ginny s'écroula. Dans la main qui tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt, la sphère bleue, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine poussière aux reflets violacés.   
  
Harry fut le premier à se précipiter vers le corps de la jeune Weasley.   
  
- Ginny! Ginny réponds moi!  
  
***  
  
Fini pour l'instant... Bon inutile de le nier maintenant c'était Ginny l'Ange de la victoire... Mais il reste encore certaine choses a expliquer... A suivre...  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Bon tous les persos sont à JK, sauf Obys, Bliniks, Niviqmi, Bezmiv, Tmivvi et Peyvirx.  
  
Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas écris depuis plus de deux mois je sais...  
  
Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. d'abord je bossais au restorant alors j'avais pas trop la têt a écrire. Ensuite, j'ai passé 2 semaine en vacance en Bretagne, sans ordi  
  
Et donc maintenant comme je reprend les cours je vais avoir plein de temps pour continuer et finir ma fic.  
  
Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture.  
  
L'énigme de la Prophétie.  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Ginny fut transporté à l'infirmerie, portée par Harry, qui la déposa aussi délicatement qu'il le put sur un des lits. Dumbledore le suivait avec Eldyn Obyss qui portait le corps inerte d'Orla, qu'il déposa dans un lit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, avant de fermer les rideaux autour du lit. Harry se tourna vers ses professeurs et demanda :   
  
- Est ce qu'elle va survivre? je veux dire, elle est juste évanouie hein?  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry a travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.   
  
- Harry, il faut que tu comprenne, la Sphère de Lindam est un objet que peu de personne ont approché. Personne ne sait comment elle fonctionne. Et je ne sais pas non plus comment Mlle Weasley a réussi à la détruire. En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle respire encore.   
  
Harry baissa les yeux vers la jeune rousse, allongée dans le lit. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et essuya une larme qui perlait à sa paupière.   
  
- Ginny, murmura-t-il.   
  
- Harry, je pense que nous avons besoin de quelques explications tous les deux.   
  
Le ton de Dumbledore ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.   
  
- Professeur... Je préférerais rester avec elle. on m'a dit qu'elle est venu me voir presque chaque nuit pendant que j'étais dans le coma. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle.   
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.   
  
- Oui, tu as raison. je vais te laisser reprendre tes forces, nous en avons tous besoin. Mais demain nous devront parler.   
  
Harry hocha la tête sans quitter Ginny des yeux.   
  
***  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Harry était endormi, la tête posée sur le lit de Ginny. Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il cligna des yeux avant de se retourner et se retrouva face à Malefoy.   
  
- Malefoy, parvint-il à articuler, malgré la surprise.  
  
- Je savais que je te trouverais là. Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis quelques temps...   
  
- Malefoy, tu sais j'ai eu un début d'année difficile, et je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre où tu veux en venir... Je veux dire ton comportement est bizarre. D'abord tu t'inquiète pour moi, tu veux enterrer la hache de guerre...  
  
- Mon pauvre Harry. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.   
  
- Quoi?  
  
Draco avança lentement vers Harry, ses mains cachés dans ses robes de sorcier.   
  
- Vois tu, j'ai toujours été très... intéressé par toi. Cette histoire, comme quoi tu aurais vaincu à toi tout seul le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et puis nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a six ans. Tu as, devant tout le monde, signifié que tu n'étais pas dans mon camp. Et depuis, entre nous c'est un peu la guerre.   
  
- Jusque là tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ton changement de comportement.   
  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir? demanda le Serpentard, les yeux brillants.   
  
Sans attendre de réponse, Draco sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, puis murmura Ferio Signum. Aussitôt, Harry devint immobile, incapable de bouger. Et pourtant, ses yeux voyait toujours, il distinguait toujours le souffle lent de Ginny, et la tiédeur de la pièce.   
  
- Je sais ce que tu pense, reprit Draco. Comment arrive tu a toujours m'entendre, a me voir, alors que tu ne peux plus bouger? C'est, un souvenir de mon père, un sortilège qu'il m'a appris. Tu te souviens de mon père j'espère. Oui tu doit te souvenir de lui... C'est grâce à toi qu'il a été envoyé a Azkaban. Et c'est toi qui l'as tué l'année dernière. Oh bien sur, si tu pouvais parler, tu me répondrais qu'il était méchant, qu'il était du côté de Voldemort. Mon cul oui! Mon père et Voldemort était les seuls à s'opposer à la décadence qui s'emparait de notre monde. Des moldus et des sorciers qui se mélangent, quelle horreur. Mais toi, Dumbledore, l'ordre du phœnix, tous des amoureux des moldus, vous vous êtes opposer à notre œuvre qui aurait remis les moldus à leur place. Bande d'imbécile. Nos pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, avec le mélange des sangs purs et des sangs de bourbe, notre potentiel a diminué. bientôt, les sorciers ne pourront même plus faire de la vraie magie.   
  
La voix de Draco avait augmenté, et il hurlait presque lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Ses joues étaient en feu, et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, Harry serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps.   
  
- Tu sais, l'année dernière, quand tu as tué Voldemort, et mon père, tu sais comment je l'ai appris. Par Dumbledore. Cet imbécile m'a convoqué dans son bureau, et il m'a dit de but en blanc que mon père était mort. Et il n'avait même pas l'air désolé. Je suis partit sans dire un mot, et je suis allé sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pas honte de le dire, j'ai pleuré mon père. Le genre de chose que tu n'avoueras jamais toi. tu es trop fier pour pleurer sur la mort de ton père. Oh, pardon, il est déjà mort.   
  
Harry ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire pour riposter. Il devait subir les insultes de Malefoy en silence. Et en lui même il se jura que lorsqu'il serait libéré de cette magie noire, il se vengerais sur le serpentard.   
  
- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ensuite. J'était prit de rage, j'ai voulu me venger. je suis allé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou se reposait le héros du jour. j'aurais pu te tuer ce jour là. Tu étais au bout de ma baguette. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu ce jour la. Le fait est que je ne t'ai pas tué. au lieu de cela, j'ai utilisé un autre sortilège. Abdo Videre. C'est très facile à utiliser. Grâce a deux objets identiques, notamment des miroirs des vitres, ou... des lunettes, avec l'une je peux voir ce que vois l'autre... Par chance, j'avais sur moi une paire de lunette de soleil. J'ai lancé le sortilège, et depuis, je vois ce que tu vois. Utile non?  
  
Draco fixa Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui ci réponde. Puis il continua, tournant autour du gryffondor comme un prédateur autour de sa proie.   
  
- Tu sais ce que j'ai vue, alors que je me prélassais au bord de notre piscine un soir. Le survivant qui faisait sa déclaration d'amour. A une Weasley, de surcroît. Je me suis alors dit que le temps de la vengeance avait sonné. Grâce a une complice, et un peu de polynectar, nous avons réussi un coup de maitre. Le lendemain matin, tu t'es fait largué en beauté par ta belle et tendre, et celle ci au même moment se faisait plaquer par le survivant... Tu aurais du voir la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle était au bord des larmes.  
  
Harry sentit une chaleur le prendre au ventre, sans savoir si c'était la colère ou l'espoir. Il aurait voulu étriper Draco pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Ginny. Ginny qui l'aimait toujours. Il en était sur maintenant. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait plaqué mais quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait prit sa forme avec du polynectar. Et cela expliquait le comportement qu'il avait trouvé étrange.   
  
Draco laissa à Harry le temps de mettre les pièces bout à bout.   
  
- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai vu cet imbécile d'Obyss te donner cette boite. Je t'ai vu la ranger dans ta malle, et ce fut facile de venir te la voler le soir d'Haloween. Je pensais que le désordre que j'avais causé retarderai le moment ou tu découvrirai sa disparition. Mais tu es tombé dans le coma et c'est ce fouineur de weasley qui a découvert ce qui manquait. Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait. je sais, tu vas me demander pourquoi je t'ai volé cette boite pour la donner à Bliniks. Et bien, j'ai rencontré Bliniks chez Barjow & Beurk. Il cherchait un objet spécial, et il m'a remarqué. C'est la qu'il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui rendre un service. J'ai accepté lorsqu'il m'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire, à condition que je puisse me retrouver seul avec toi.   
  
Harry bouillait intérieurement, mais prisonnier du sort, ne pouvait rien faire.   
  
- Quand tu es tombé dans le coma, j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu meurt. Je voulais te voir souffrir avant d'en finir avec toi. Enfin bon, assez parlé. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la façon dont tu mourrais. Mais pour commencer, je pense qu'un petit sortilège Doloris fera l'affaire.  
  
Draco se mit en face de son ennemi pétrifié et tendit sa baguette devant lui. Il attendit un cours instant, savourant le bonheur d'avoir Harry impuissant au bout de sa baguette. Puis il s'écria :   
  
- Endoloris.   
  
Aussitôt Harry sentit une douleur bien familière s'emparer de lui. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre de douleur à l'intérieur de son ventre. il voulut hurler, bouger, faire partir cette douleur lancinante mais il était paralysé. Son regard était fixé sur Draco qui souriaient avec délice de cette torture. Puis la douleur cessa.   
  
- Tu en veux encore?  
  
Harry ne put rien dire, juste prier en silence que quelque chose vienne le sauver de ce supplice. Et ses prières furent entendues car au même moment, il entendit une voix grave et familière dire :   
  
- Veuillez poser votre baguette monsieur Malefoy.   
  
L'intéressé se retourna pour voir Eldyn Obys, le regard furieux, pointant sa baguette vers lui.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Bon c tout pour ce soir...  
  
En attendant, si jamais vous avez des critiques ou des compliments à faire (j'accepte les deux) une petite review, ça prends deux minutes et ça fait tellement plaisir.  
  
@+ 


End file.
